Los Secretos de la Reina
by Cohenn
Summary: Se supone que un Monarca debe de ser un ejemplo, alguien recto y de moral indiscutible el cual nunca ponga en tela de juicio su actuar. Mas sin embargo todos, ya sean nobles o plebeyos tenemos secretos que revelan quienes somos en realidad.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

Era simplemente impresionante, sus ojos destellaban de lujuria y su sonrisa dibujaba macabramente una mueca de placer.

\- Pero… Esto es indigno de una reina – Exclamo jadeante con la poca autoridad que le quedaba.

\- Moon – dijo nuevamente su nombre y se detuvo por completo – Si en verdad quieres que me detenga solo dímelo y así lo are -

\- Yo … -

Su mente era un caos, todo lo que creía correcto, lo que sabia era lo correcto le decía que se detuviera, que pusiera un alto a este acto infame y fingiera que nunca paso, pero su cuerpo gritaba lo contrario, a cada palabra de su conciencia diciéndole que era un error lo que hacía contestaba su vientre con fuertes espasmos desde su intimidad rogándole por continuar.

Marco la tomo por la muñeca, llevando su mano hasta su duro miembro, obligándola a sujetarlo a la par que le daba espacio para que saliera de su encierro contra el librero.

\- Si va a terminar, me iré, y fingiré que esto nunca ocurrió – Le acaricio la mejilla con ternura – pero si en verdad quieres hacerlo entonces tendrás hacerlo por ti misma… -

Moon miraba fijamente la enorme erección que sostenía en su mano, sabia lo que debía de hacer, lo que era lo correcto, lo que una reina haría.

Mas sin embargo en esos momentos ella era solo una simple mujer…

Podía jurar que escucho como su conciencia se iba rompiendo a medida que se iba poniendo de rodillas.

_\- Si haces esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás –_

Escucho una voz en el fondo de su cabeza, pero ya no importaba, había decidido cruzar el punto de no retorno.

* * *

**Muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto, como algunos ya sabrán había estado barajando de sacar algo sobre Moon, así que al fin tome la decisión de ponerme a ello.**

**Quiero aclarar que, si bien este Fic estará centrado en Marco x Moon, no descarto en poner capítulos independientes sobre situaciones con otros personajes. (todo depende del rumbo que tome la historia) también quiero dejar claro desde el inicio que el contenido de esta historia contara con situaciones bastante explicitas y de lenguaje fuerte, así que si no disfrutas de este tipo de situaciones quedas advertido acá. **

**Aun no se si serán capítulos independientes o progresivos, pero de ambas formas tendrán continuidad con una historia de fondo. **

**En fin, espero que se queden a disfrutar de esto.**

**ESTRENO APROXIMADO 1 DICIEMBRE**


	2. Casualidad

.

* * *

"Cada nuevo día es un comienzo Moon"

Aun recordaba las palabras de su madre, cada día al despertar.

\- Otro día, otro comienzo… -

Se repetía a sí misma en su cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- Puedes hacerlo, siempre logras hacerlo… -

Moon era la tipificación en persona de la palabra "Reina". Se regía por unos valores inexorables, mantenía siempre el decoro ante la sociedad y nunca se dejaba ver dubitativa ante nadie.

Su madre Comet le había enseñado que una Reina tenía que ser compasiva, pero al mismo tiempo firme en su actuar, que no importando la situación siempre se debía de mantener erguida y orgullosa porque en su apellido cargaba con un legado ancestral.

\- "Las Butterfly han gobernado Mewni por siglos, no siempre han hecho lo correcto, pero si lo necesario para mantener a su pueblo a salvo. Sé que es una responsabilidad enorme para ti, pero estoy segura que lo harás bien Moon" -

Esto fue lo último que le dijo su madre antes de que ella se viera obligada a tomar el trono a corta edad.

\- Lo haz hecho bien por 18 años, esto no es más que otro problema que tienes que solucionar –

Se hablaba a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo, viendo en él el reflejo de una mujer cansada y desgastada, presionada por el peso de un cargo que ella jamás escogió.

Era una mujer de hábitos constantes, se levantaba todos los días antes de que saliera el sol, hacia un poco de entrenamiento de combate en solitario para después asearse y prepararse para las minutas vespertinas, después de cumplir con sus labores desayunaba con su familia y regresaba al trabajo, disponiendo su tiempo mayormente en arreglar los problemas administrativos del reino, dejando al final la organización de las futuras reuniones y eventos diplomáticos, así como los asuntos esporádicos que surgieran.

Si bien su vida estaba llena de dificultades y trabajo, siempre pudo lidiar con esto, enfocándose cada día en hacer lo correcto, manteniendo sus valores y haciendo lo que una reina debía hacer.

Dio un largo suspiro, dirigiéndose a la regadera para asearse.

\- Solo necesitas mantenerte – Se repetía una y otra vez.

Se metió bajo el chorro de la regadera, dejando que el agua fría disipara la tensión de sus hombros, comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo notando como había perdido peso nuevamente.

Jamás lo iba a admitir, no podría, el hacerlo sería lo mismo que renegar de su cargo, pero la verdad era que el ser reina estaba acabando con ella.

Sobre todo, en los últimos meses, después del enorme conflicto contra Toffie en el cual casi pierde a Star, para después tener que lidiar con el tema de Eclipsa y la presión de los otros reinos, era simplemente demasiado, sentía como todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

\- Cada nuevo día es un comienzo, Cada nuevo día es un comienzo –

Comenzó a repetirse, mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, dejando que el agua se mezclara con ellas.

**.**

¡MARCO! ¡MARCO! ¡MARCO!

\- 5 minutos más – balbuceaba mientras se volvía a cubrir con las sabanas.

\- No hay tiempo para dormir, tenemos trabajo que hacer –

No tuvo tiempo de acomodarse nuevamente ya que una fuerte patada en el estómago lo derribo de la cama.

\- ¡Agh…! Star porque no te relajas, son las 5:30 de la mañana, ni siquiera ha salido el sol –

\- Tenemos que ir al archivo de la alta comisión a recoger los nuevos tratados –

\- ¿De que estas hablando? apenas ayer termínanos de juntar las firmas de los príncipes y las princesas, es imposible que ya tengan el tratado hecho –

\- ¡Exactamente! – Grito eufórica – Lo haremos nosotros mismos, así nos aseguraremos de que no existan "lagunas"-

\- Pero Star, nosotros no sabemos nada de política ni relaciones diplomáticas –

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que todos tengan el mismo trato y yo me asegurare de eso, así que ¡vamos! –

Sin darle chance a replicar o siquiera cambiarse el pijama Marco termino siendo literalmente arrastrado por Star.

**Edificio de la alta comisión Mágica librería**

\- Star, ¿Organizo el tratado por antigüedad familiar, antigüedad del reino o poder dictatorial? –

\- ¿Poder qué? –

\- Dictator…- Star hizo una mueca de tal desconcierto que descarto la explicación al momento - Olvídalo, lo hare por antigüedad, necesitare las genealogías de todas las familias reales –

\- Si, si, como sea, lo importante es la estipulación del tratado -

Llevaban un par de horas desde que habían entrado al archivo de la alta comisión mágica, y pese a la renuencia de Marco sobre hacer el tratado ellos mismos termino por ceder ante los caprichos de Star.

\- Star, si en verdad vamos a hacer esto, tendremos que hacerlo por orden, no podemos solo comenzar escribir estipulaciones y mandatos sin saber primero de que dispone cada reino –

\- Marco, marco, marco, todos son reyes, disponen de oro, tierras y guerricornos, ya sabes lo normal –

\- No me refiero a eso, de lo que yo hablo es de los recursos propios de los reinos… –

Marco intentaba convencer a Star sobre cómo debían sentar las bases para comenzar a trabajar, pero todas sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, cuando Star se decidía a hacer algo, siempre lo hacía a su manera, sin escuchar razones.

Así que decidió buscar todo lo concerniente de las familias reales, mientras dejaba que ella redactara el tratado, dado que de igual forma no la convencería de nada, así tendría todo listo por si las normas que escribiera la princesa fallaban.

Tras cuatro intensas horas de búsqueda de archivos, genealogías y un sinfín de libros contables Marco reunió todo lo que creía necesario para comenzar.

\- Bien creo que esto es lo esencial, solo necesito ver las disposiciones principales del tratado y podre comenzar a organizar todo –

Se dijo a si mismo mirando la enorme pila de documentos que había recolectado, para después encaminarse hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Star. Pero para su sorpresa (En realidad no tanta) cuando llego al lugar donde debería estar, solo encontró un largo pergamino lleno de tachones y una nota a un lado que decía:

"Marco, olvide que hoy tenía una cita con la familia de Tom, así que tendremos que hacerlo todo mañana"

P.D. El encargado del registro me pidió que ordenara todo antes de irnos así que te lo encargo.

Marco se dejo caer sobre una silla, cubrió su rostro y se reprimió de maldecir.

\- ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? –

No era la primera vez que Star le hacia este tipo de cosas, desde que había vuelto a Mewin todo iba a mal.

Pensaba que su estadía en el reino mágico sería un sinfín de aventuras, viajando entre dimensiones acompañado de su mejor amiga, pero nada estaba mas lejos de la realidad, desde su llegada se topó con más de una dura verdad, como el hecho de que su nombramiento a caballero no solo era falso si no que fue una burla por parte del rey River, o peor aun al darse cuenta que en realidad Star no deseaba que él estuviese ahí, es verdad que le dio el título de "escudero" pero esto no era más que una forma más elegante de decirle sirviente, ya que básicamente eso es lo que era para la princesa.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que de verdad detestaba era la relación de Star y Tom, no podía dejar de sentir celos, odiaba el hecho de que él mismo arruino su relación con Jackie por ir a buscar a una chica que ya lo había superado.

\- Soy patético –

Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo hacia el techo, sintiendo como la frustración y el enojo lo abordaban.

\- Tal vez, debería solo regresar a casa… -

**.**

Moon se encontraba en su despacho, encargándose de las labores del reino, en su mayoría solicitudes de los pobladores.

\- Cada vez son más los que solicitan nuevas viviendas, y tierras para sembrar maíz -

Después de la destrucción de medio castillo por la explosión de la barita y el saqueo indiscriminado de las ratas de Ludo, Moon se había visto obligada a usar su magia para arreglarlo todo, dando nuevos y mejores hogares a los afectados, pero causando que los demás quisieran esas mismas mejoras.

Si bien el reino de las Butterfly estaba considerado como uno de los más poderosos existentes la dependencia de su pueblo hacia la magia y la realeza eran excesivas.

Así pues, estaba concentrada en su trabajo hasta que un guardia llamo a la puerta.

"toc, toc, toc"

\- Adelante –

\- Su majestad, tiene un mensaje urgente de la alta comisión –

Entro el guardia depositando un sobre sobre el escritorio

Oh no…, a qui vamos de nuevo.

\- Gracias puedes retirarte –

Contesto al guardia para después abrir el pequeño sobre y ver su contenido.

"Moon, necesitamos de tu presencia urgentemente en la torre de la alta comisión mágica para tratar asuntos de sumo interés para el reino"

Atte. ACM

Moon sabia de que se trataba esto, desde la liberación de Eclipsa y su encarcelamiento en la torre del castillo la alta comisión mágica había estado haciendo presión sobre el asunto, queriendo ellos tomar el control y custodia de Eclipsa, y si bien el dejarles a ellos esta tarea le quitaría un enorme peso de encima, en su interior algo le decía que no estaba bien hacerlo. Así que tendría que zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

\- Tu eres la reina, es tu deber –

Se dijo a si misma, poniéndose de pie, respirando profundamente, tomando una postura más autoritaria para finalmente abrir un portal y cruzarlo.

.

Unas horas después Moon caminaba por los pasillos de la torre de la alta comisión, había discutido arduamente con los miembros del consejo, reafirmando su autoridad como monarca y dejándoles en claro que el tema sobre el encarcelamiento de Eclipsa era su responsabilidad. Y, si bien había "ganado" esta vez, sabia que la alta comisión no se detendría y buscaría pruebas sólidas para demostrar que Eclipsa era un peligro para el reino evidenciando su error al mantenerla encerrada en el castillo. Pero de eso se ya se preocuparía en su momento.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos, meditando un poco, disfrutando del enorme silencio que rondaba por toda la torre el cual le brindaba una muy reconfortarle calma.

\- ¿Reina Moon? –

Escucho su nombre y se giro para encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

\- Marco, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? –

\- Estaba ayudando a Star a formar el nuevo tratado sobre los monstruos –

\- ¿Star está aquí? espera ¿Que tratado? –

\- No ella se fue hace varias horas… espere ¿usted no sabre sobre el tratado? -

Ambos se miraron con cara de desconcierto al darse cuenta que la pequeña princesa de Mewni había llevado el "hacer las cosas a su manera" demasiado lejos.

**Una hora mas tarde despacho de Moon**

Moon se frotaba la sien, Marco le había contado todo lo que estuvieron haciendo en los últimos días, desde la recolecta de firmas, hasta las autorizaciones necesarias para establecer nuevos tratados, y si bien sintió un orgullo enorme al saber que Star por fin se estaba interesando en los asuntos del reino, el hecho de enterarse de que intentaba cambiar las leyes no solo de Mewni si no de todos los reinos sin siquiera consultárselo le genero bastante molestia.

\- Por dios esa niña, pudo haber causado un conflicto diplomático o peor aún una guerra –

\- Yo, pensé que usted sabia de esto –

\- No, solo menciono que quería organizar a los príncipes, jamás pensé que pretendía algo de tal magnitud –

\- ¿En verdad es tan grave? –

\- Si, los príncipes cuentan con bastante autoridad en sus reinos, hacer movimientos de tal envergadura propiciados por otra familia real sin consultar al monarca actual siempre termina tomándose como una conspiración –

Moon hablaba con bastante molestia, por lo que Marco se encontraba un poco nervioso.

\- Yo, no lo sabía…-

\- Fue un acto bastante irresponsable –

Marco se sintió en parte culpable, se la pasaba siguiendo los caprichos de Star a tal punto que no paraba a reflexionar sobre las consecuencias de estos.

\- Le pido una disculpa reina Moon, yo ayude a Star a hacer todo esto, es mi culpa también –

Moon dio un largo suspiro, viendo a aquel pequeño chico disculparse sinceramente por algo que en realidad el no había hecho.

\- Esta bien, no es tu culpa, debí de haber puesto más atención a lo que mi hija trataba de hacer – dijo sonriéndole amablemente al castaño. – Además la que tendría que estar aquí recibiendo un buen sermón es ella ¿en dónde está? –

Marco desvió la mirada e hizo una pequeña mueca, si bien intentaba no mostrarse molesto no podía ocultarlo del todo.

\- Tenia una cita Tom, él le presentaría a su familia –

Moon sabia de los sentimientos del castaño por su hija, se había dado cuenta de ellos desde el primer momento que los vio juntos, podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando, el ver a la persona que quieres y por la que haces todo tomada de la mano con otro debe de ser bastante duro.

\- Ya veo, hablare muy seriamente con ella cuando regrese –

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Marco hablo.

\- Reina Moon ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –

\- Solo llámame Moon, y si claro que puedes –

\- ¿Cree que yo debería de regresar a la tierra? –

Moon guardo silencio un momento ante la pregunta de Marco, mirándolo a la cara, notando el enojo y la frustración en su mirada, entendía perfectamente esta pregunta, sabia de las burlas que le hacían los otros escuderos y de cómo era menospreciado incluso por su propia hija a la hora de hacer las cosas.

\- Si me lo preguntas a mí, la respuesta sería no – le sonrió nuevamente, alargando el brazo y tocando su hombro – Desde que tu entraste en la vida de Star ella ha cambiado bastante, se ha vuelto menos alocada y se ha interesado más por los asuntos del reino y por el bienestar de los demás, eso es algo que como madre y como reina te agradezco profundamente, creo sinceramente que el simple hecho de que estés a su lado la convierte en una mejor persona –

Estas palabras de Moon lo tomaron bastante por sorpresa no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Eso es lo que pienso como madre y como reina – continuo – Pero como una simple mujer, te diría que busques lo que en verdad te haga feliz -

Marco no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima dejando salir su frustración, por fin alguien lo reconocía por lo menos un poco.

\- Yo… Gracias…, en verdad… -

\- No hay de que, es lo que verdaderamente pienso –

Se separo de él sonriéndole tiernamente

Paso otro pequeño silencio, el cual fue llenado por la risa nerviosa de Marco y completando por la de Moon.

\- Y ahora creo que ambos debemos continuar con nuestras labores, pronto anochecerá y aun hay cosas por hacer –

Macro asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie.

\- Me retiro – dijo encaminándose hacia la salida deteniéndose en la puerta y girándose – Moon si en algún momento necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela – termino diciendo antes de salir, dedicándole la sonrisa mas sincera que hubiera visto.

Lo despidió con la mano, sintiendo en su interior un pequeño gusto por haber podido ayudar por lómenos un poco a que se desahogara.

Fue en ese momento que comenzó, un mero instante, imperceptible, tan pequeño para ignorarlo y lo suficientemente grande para saber que paso, un burbujeo dentro de Moon, un ligerísimo rubor.

Lo ignoro por completo, es lo normal, cuando estas cosas pasan no suceden en situaciones tan simplistas, eso es lo que piensa la gente, pero cuando los sentimientos comienzan, lo suelen hacer de la nada, así, de la cosa más simple y absurda.

Regreso a su trabajo, un le quedaba bastante, pero esta vez no se sentía tan agobiada.

* * *

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, bueno, espero que disfrutaran de este arranque, al final tome la decisión de que fuera continuo, y darle mas trasfondo de como va a iniciar todo. **

**Como siempre sus comentarios y/o dudas son recibidas.**


	3. Casualidad parte 2

.

* * *

\- El adorno izquierdo del candelabro está ligeramente torcido – Pensó mientras miraba la enorme pieza que colgaba sobre de ella.

Moon llevaba horas viendo el techo de su cuarto sin poder conciliar el sueño, no por gusto, si no debido a un "pequeño" contratiempo llamado River.

River tenía entre muchos malos hábitos el de roncar, y si bien esto no era algo que pudiese controlar era bastante molesto. Claro estaba que después de tantos años a su lado ya estaba acostumbrada a estos, pero gracias a el estrés que se le venía acumulando los últimos días, su tolerancia se había visto considerablemente mermada.

Dejo escapar un enorme suspiro a la par que se giraba para ver a su marido. Este dormía sin ningún tipo de reparo, desparpajado por todo su lado de la cama y roncando a pierna suelta.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser tan despreocupado? –

La clara desatención de su marido hacia sus deberes como rey y figura de autoridad le molestaban, decir que era desobligado se quedaba bastante corto, era irresponsable, holgazán, y siempre priorizaba sus aficiones por sobre sus responsabilidades. ¡Ni siquiera cumplía con sus "obligaciones" como esposo!

Dio otro largo suspiro, no tenía sentido molestase por eso ahora, había asuntos de mayor importancia por los cuales preocuparse.

\- Tengo que hablar con Star –

Aun necesitaba aclarar el asunto del nuevo tratado con su hija, no tenía idea de cómo iba a abordar el tema.

\- Confrontarla solo provocara que cause más problemas –

No podía solo imponerse ante su hija, después de todo eso nunca había funcionado.

Medito largo rato sobre el tema, obteniendo una migraña en vez de una solución. Salió de la cama en busca de aire fresco, tomando rumbo hacia el balcón para despejar su mente y descansar de los sinuosos ronquidos de su marido. Respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el frio aire de noche, alzo la mirada para contemplar la luna llena y se relajó.

\- Star es una buena niña – pensó – Claro que es salvaje, testaruda y nada precavida, pero ha madurado bastante, estoy segura que si soy franca y hablo con ella de igual a igual entenderá lo complicado del asunto –

Moon dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en lo mucho que había madurado Star en el último año, recordando como paso de vivir peleando y de fiesta, a procurar el reino y el bienestar de sus habitantes.

\- Estoy segura que ella lograra ser una gran reina –

Se dijo así misma, llenándose de orgullo por su hija.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de los arbustos y unos cuchicheos en el jardín que estaba bajo de ella llamo su atención.

\- ¿Como es posible que perdieras las tijeras? –

\- Hey, no es mi culpa, se supone que tu tenías todo "bajo control" –

\- No pensaba que tenías "eso" en mente –

\- Cuando esas cosas pasan solo pasan, no se planean, así que deja de reclamarme, además baja la voz, la habitación de mis padres esta arriba –

Sin pensarlo dos veces Moon salto por el balcón, tomando su forma de mariposa y cayendo en medio de los dos intrusos, alzando sus manos con orbes mágicos para iluminar la oscuridad.

\- Muy bien salgan de ahí – grito con fuerza, usando magia para que su voz resonara, ya que así alertaría a los guardias en caso de que fuera un peligro mayor.

Estaba dispuesta a atacar a cualquier amenaza que surgiera de entre los arbustos más sin embargo se llevó un tremendo shock al descubrir a su hija saliendo de estos.

\- ¿Star?... ¿Tom?... –

\- Hola mamá… - contesto la princesa notoriamente nerviosa – nosotros solo… -

Moon escuchaba como Star comenzaba a decir palabras de forma balbuceante, la verdad no le prestaba atención alguna, sabía que eran mentiras, conocía bien a su hija y mentir se le daba fatal, en lo que en verdad estaba toda su concentración era en el aspecto de su hija y del príncipe del inframundo, Star tenía todo el cabello hecho un desastre, sostenía sus botas en las manos y llevaba puesto el vestido al revés, mientras que Tom no traía puesta la camisa y evitaba el contacto visual de una forma dolorosa.

\- Por dios Star dime que no hiciste lo que yo creo que hiciste –

\- ehh… no-no… mamá… -

La joven princesa solo balbuceaba mientras desviaba la mirada y retorcía una de las costuras de su vestido.

\- No puede ser… -

Moon se echó las manos a la cabeza, sentía como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y una furia enorme le ahogaba el pecho.

\- ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! –

Sin poder contener su rabia le grito a su hija.

\- Mamá solo déjame explicarte… -

De un momento a otro se vieron rodeadas de una docena de guardias, interrumpiendo a la princesa.

\- ¿Reina Moon se encuentra bien? –

Hablo el jefe de la guardia, el cual miro aquella peculiar escena detenidamente, entendiendo poco a poco lo que estaba pasando.

\- Su majestad, necesita…-

\- ¡NO! – Lo interrumpió de forma abrupta – No necesito ayuda, esto es solo un asunto familiar – giro la cabeza para mirar a aquel soldado al rostro – Gracias por atender mi llamado, yo me hare cargo –

El jefe de la guardia asintió de forma mecánica dando un paso hacia atrás y ordenando a sus hombres que se retiraran con una sola seña de su mano.

Había servido durante 40 años a la familia Butterfly, en el cual solo había visto esa expresión en el rostro de la reina en dos ocasiones, la primera fue después de la muerte de la Reina Comet cuando regreso de enfrentar al ejército de monstruos y la segunda cuando arremetió contra aquel septariano después de la invasión de ludo al castillo.

\- Espero que no liquide al joven Lucitor, soy demasiado viejo para una guerra contra el inframundo – Pensó el jefe de la guardia mientras se retiraba a toda prisa.

Moon se quedó callada, mirando de forma severa al par de adolescentes, esperando a que todos los guardias estuvieran lo suficientemente retirados para que no la escucharan.

\- Reina Moon yo solo…- Comenzó a hablar Tom, pero fue callado con un simple ademan por parte de Moon.

\- Ni lo intentes – Hablo en un tono tan severo que el príncipe de las tinieblas casi moja sus pantalones. Sin apartar su mirada de él extendió uno de sus tantos brazos y abrió un portal – ve a tu casa Tom, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hija –

Tom cruzo el portal sin rechistar, viendo de reojo a Star, la cual le dedico una mirada de reprimenda. (cobarde) pudo leer en sus ojos, y la verdad es que tenía razón, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de replicar la orden que le acababan de dar, "lo siento", fue todo lo que pudo decir moviendo los labios antes de terminar de cruzar el portal.

Tras por fin haberse quedado sola con su hija, Moon deshizo su transformación, respiro profundamente y se giró hacia Star.

\- Mamá, déjame explicarte… - Hablo la rubia al sentir la enorme ira proveniente de su madre.

\- No – Contesto de una forma sumamente tajante – Vamos a mi estudio, no voy a discutir aquí –

Moon comenzó a caminar, sin esperar una respuesta de Star, sentía como la furia le quemaba la garganta, tenía el deseo insano de gritarle nuevamente a su hija, pero sabía que no era el lugar, no, no iba a mancillar más el apellido real de lo que su hija acababa de hacerlo.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

** Habitación de Marco**

Marco se encontraba despierto, desde su plática con Moon había estado reflexionando sobre su estadía en Mewni, en su relación con Star y sobre todo en si era feliz estando ahí.

El último mes fue un verdadero suplicio, rodeado de temas políticos, aburridas reuniones con la realeza, siendo el hazme reír de los otros escuderos y de la nobleza. Pero lo que en verdad más le dolía era lo mismo que lo anclaba a ese lugar.

\- Star –

El solo decir su nombre hacía que su corazón doliera.

\- Maldición – Se dijo a sí mismo, ya no podía negarlo más, era absurdo hacerlo, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

En verdad lo odiaba, ¿Por qué se le había declarado en la tierra si al final solo volvería con Tom?, estaba molesto por cómo se dieron las cosas, por no haber tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de haber correspondido a su declaración, por no poder estar con ella.

Metió la cara en la almohada y gruño molesto.

\- ¡Maldición Star! -

Tal vez ella le encargaba todo ese trabajo absurdo para mantenerlo alejado, porque en el fondo aun sentía algo por él. Pensó no pudiendo esconder una tonta sonrisa orgullosa.

\- O tal vez en verdad quiere alejarme –

Desdibujo el rostro en cuanto este pensamiento cruzo su mente, sacudiendo la cabeza al momento.

\- No, Star puede ser egoísta pero jamás cruel –

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, en definitiva, pensar en ella le generaba bastante estrés.

\- Tengo que preguntarle yo mismo que es lo que piensa –

Se dijo por fin tomando una decisión, si ella le decía que no lo quería a su lado se iría a la tierra, y si en verdad lo quería con ella, lucharía por lo que sentía, aun costándole la amistad con Tom.

Junto toda la convicción de la que disponía y se encamino hacia la habitación de Star, a medio camino dudo un poco sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero siguió de frente. – Tienes que hacerlo ahora o después te acobardaras – se dio animo – Además ella te ha despertado infinidad de veces a media noche por tonterías, no creo que se moleste porque yo lo haga para hablar de algo serio –

Al llegar al cuarto de Star toco la puerta suavemente y la abrió asomando la cabeza.

\- ¿Star? – estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo así que decidió entrar para no alzar la voz desde la entrada – Star soy yo Marco, necesito hablar contigo – pero al llegar hasta su cama no la encontró. Lo primero que pensó es que estaría en el baño, pero al mirar hacia este se encontró la puerta abierta y la luz apagada. - ¿Habrá salido? – no, eso no era posible, siempre que Star se escabullía de noche iba a por él antes de hacerlo, incluso si solo era para robar cereal de la cocina.

Marco salió bastante pensativo de la habitación de su amiga, pensando en las posibles opciones de con quién podría estar, ¿Eclipsa? o tal vez Ponyhead, ¿Rombiulus?... Tom. Al pensar en este último sacudió la cabeza, sabía que era una opción, pero odiaba el solo considerarlo. Suspiro fuertemente, dándose por vencido – Tendrá que ser mañana – se dijo encaminándose a su cuarto, esperando tener la misma convicción de ese momento.

Estaba llegando a su destino, cuando el ruido de una conversación llamo su atención.

\- Creo que la princesa ahora si está en graves problemas –

\- Aun no puedo creer que estuviera haciendo algo como eso en el jardín de la reina –

\- Siempre ha sido bastante salvaje, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo, además el príncipe Lucitor no es precisamente "el hombre con los mejores valores" –

\- Solo espero que su majestad no decida hacer algo político de esto –

Marco sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar al par de guardias hablar de Star, así que se acercó a toda prisa y los confronto.

\- Ustedes dos ¿Qué están hablando sobre Star? –

El par de guardias se exalto al ver a Marco, si bien era cierto que ningún soldado del castillo lo reconocía como escudero ni como noble (ni como nada), su estrecha amistad con la princesa lo hacía alguien de bastante importancia.

\- Nada Sr. Marco, perdónenos por haberlo molestado con nuestra conversación –

Marco los miro a la cara, notando su obvio nerviosismo, estaba más que claro que hablaban de algo que no debían.

\- ¿En dónde se encuentra Star? –

Ambos guardias se miraron el uno al otro, para después darle una respuesta.

\- Esta en el estudio de su majestad hablando con ella, no creo que sea oportuno molestarlas –

\- Tampoco creo que sea oportuno hablar de ella a sus espaldas –

Solto Marco dedicándoles la mirada más cargada de desdén que podía dar.

\- Lo-lo sentimos – tartamudeo uno de ellos – No volverá a pasar –

Sin decir más, ambos guardias hicieron una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza y salieron de ahí.

Por su parte Marco se dirigió a toda prisa al estudio de Moon, había escuchado la conversación del par de guardias y no era idiota, se podía hacer ideas de que era de lo que estaban hablando, pero aun así se repetía que no tenía sentido, conocía a Star, ella era rebelde y se metía en problemas de todo tipo, probablemente había cometido algún delito con Tom y se intentaban escapar cuando fueron encontrados.

\- Solo tienes que sacarla de problemas, como siempre –

Se repetía mientras miraba la puerta del estudio de Moon, las manos le sudaban y se sentía bastante incómodo. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escucho el fuerte golpe de una bofetada.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE COSAS DE LAS CUALES NO TIENES UNA IDEA! –

\- ¿QUE YO NO TENGO UNA IDEA? ¡JA! ¡TU SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR SER "LA REINA IDEAL" JAMÁS TE EH PREOCUPADO NI YO NI NADIE! –

\- ¡VEN PARA ACÁ JOVENCITA! –

\- ¡NO!, DESDE AHORA PUEDES QUEDARTE CON TU MALDITO REINO, ¡NO ME IMPORTA! –

Marco escucho como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

\- Y UNA COSA MÁS, ¡CON QUIEN YO DECIDA ACOSTARME ES PROBLEMA MÍO, ¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! –

Star le gritaba fúrica a su madre a la par que abría la puerta para salir, pero al cruzar el portal se topó de frente con la mirada desconcertada de Marco. Al verlo sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a los pies, pudo ver en la mirada de su amigo el dolor de un corazón roto.

\- Marco… -

\- Disculpa yo solo… -

Fue como un golpe en el pecho, toda aquella situación era surrealista, porque de todas las personas con las que podía haberse encontrado después de su "travesura" tenía que encontrarse con las únicas dos con las que en verdad no quería hacerlo.

Sin dar tiempo a nada salió corriendo del lugar, escapando de la confrontación escapando de su amigo y su madre.

.

* * *

**Bueno se van sentando las bases de los personajes, tal vez esto comience un poco lento, pero prefiero que se vea un poco de las motivaciones de cada uno, además de que quiero que sus acciones tengan consecuencias por lo tanto subirá un poco el drama. En fin, espero que lo disfruten se agradecen enormemente los comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**Reviews**

**Genesis: **Antes que nada, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, se aprecia bastante, sobre el cap anterior, quería darle una base a donde se encontraban cada uno de los personajes, Moon viéndose agobiada por su puesto y Marco menospreciado por su amiga, si bien no se podrían decir que son cercanos el hecho de que los una la misma persona les da cierto vinculo. Espero que te guste este capitulo tambn y te quedes por más, tambn tengo otros dos fics (publicidad :D) por si te quedaste con ganas de más.

**KamenDoctor:** Me alegra escuchar que te gusta, espero disfrutes este cap tambn y te quedes por más. :D


	4. Emociones

.

* * *

Star escapo, sabía que había cometido un error, era consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Huyo al único lugar del castillo donde sabia no la buscarían.

\- Lo siento por haber llegado así –

\- Oh está bien querida, viniste al lugar adecuado –

Eclipsa preparaba una infusión en un pañuelo, mientras que Star se acomodaba la ropa.

Desde que llego a su puerta no había mediado palabra alguna, tan solo un "pelee con mama" basto para que la dejara pasar. No era muy difícil de suponer el por qué, la ropa y el cabello de la joven revelaban más de lo que pensaba, sin mencionar el enorme moretón que se le comenzaba a formar en la mejilla. Por un instante Eclipsa se vio reflejada en Star, después de todo, si alguien sabia de llevarle la contra a su madre y meterse en problemas por tema de "chicos" era ella.

\- ¿Y bien? –

\- ¿Y bien qué? –

\- ¿Quién fue el chico? –

Star abrió los ojos como platos ante esta pregunta. ¿Tan obvio era? Desvió la mirada y sujeto la costura de su vestido.

\- No-no fue nada de eso… -

Comenzó a balbucear, Eclipsa solo pudo sonreírle con ternura – En verdad miente fatal – se dijo, acercándose a ella y colocando el pañuelo sobre su mejilla y sentándose a su lado.

\- Esta bien si no quieres hablar de ello, al final son decisiones con las que solo tu tendrás que lidiar –

Star se quedó en silencio largo rato, meditando en lo que había hecho y calmando sus emociones.

\- Fue con mi novio Tom –

\- ¿El chico demonio? – cuestiono inmediatamente, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al no escuchar el nombre del chico terrícola.

\- Si, estábamos regresando de la casa de sus padres cuando decidimos tomar un ligero desvió para observar las lunas de Mewni y ahí sucedió -

\- Mmm, ya veo… -

– Perdí mis tijeras dimensionales así que trate de ir por las que están en el estudio de mamá y ahí fue cuando nos atrapo –

Hablo en un tono monótono, como si le dolieran sus propias palabras.

\- Al final terminamos peleando, al inicio solo estaba furiosa por lo que hice, pero después, no lo sé, las cosas se salieron de control y terminamos diciéndonos cosas hirientes -

Eclipsa analizaba sus palabras, podía notar como la pequeña princesa escondía el dolor de su pecho, como si aún guardara lo que realmente le afectaba.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? –

Esta pregunta tomó a contrapié a la rubia.

\- Yo… - tartamudeo, ¿Se arrepentía?, en verdad no sabía que responder, aún tenía una infinidad de emociones que ordenar, comenzando con su madre y terminando, terminando por él…

Agacho la cabeza, dejando que todas aquellas emociones de las cuales estaba huyendo la alcanzaran.

\- No,… no lo sé… -

Eclipsa abrazo con ternura a su tátara nieta, podía comprender la confusión de su corazón, después de todo ella paso por muchos casos similares, sabía que lo que se le venía a la más joven de las Butterfly no sería para nada sencillo.

\- Yo… lo lastimé… - Soltó por fin, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas – Lo vi en sus ojos, yo… yo… soy horrible –

Después de esto no hubo más conversación, Star descargo todo sobre el regazo de su ancestro, la furia por la discusión con su madre, la adrenalina por su "travesura" y el dolor por el corazón roto de su mejor amigo, simplemente lo dejo salir en forma de lágrimas.

Un par de horas más tarde Star se había desahogado lo suficiente para comenzar a aclarar su mente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hice? –

Desde que era una niña recordaba las duras lecciones de etiqueta, el repasar una y otra y otra vez los modales, el cómo hablar, como caminar, como vivir…

Entonces ¿Lo hizo por rencor?, no, ella no sentía ni un atisbo de rencor u odio. ¿Fue por el riesgo?, ¿o acaso las hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada?, no, no era nada por el estilo, ella sabía en el fondo el por qué lo había hecho.

Marco siempre era bueno con ella, no importando las tonterías que hiciera, él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla, incluso si todo su mundo estaba de cabeza, él estaba ahí para ella. Por otro lado, estaba su madre, la siempre recta e indomable reina, la que sacrificaría todo por el bien de su reino, la cual había dejado todo de lado para salvarle la vida, la cual había ocultado el hecho de que perdiera el libro de hechizos, ella que se conocía como la impávida en realidad era una madre amorosa y cálida.

\- No los merezco -

Sentía como un nudo se mecía en su pecho, la culpa y la vergüenza la llenaban.

Si, la única razón por la que hizo lo que hizo fue para ser atrapada, porque quería que tanto su madre como su mejor amigo la odiasen, porque en el fondo sentía que no los merecía.

Marco se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto en una de las colinas circundantes al castillo. Después de su encuentro con Star había tenido un choque bastante duro con la realidad, si bien pensó en regresar a la tierra no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, así que salió del castillo hacia el único lugar que conocía en Mewni donde podría tener tranquilidad.

Estaba mirando el alba, pensando y evitando pensar, huyendo del dolor, de la ira y del resentimiento.

Estaba bastante agobiado, por un lado, tenía todas estas emociones que le dolían, el hecho de solo imaginar a la persona de la que estás enamorado en los brazos de otro le provocaba una tremenda furia y resentimiento, y por el otro estaba el hecho de la razón, el que le decía que no tenía derecho a molestarse, Star era solo una amiga, ella tenía la libertad de hacer con su novio lo que quisiera. Incluso una pequeñísima parte de él sintió culpa por haberse ido a llorar a una colina en vez de ir a buscar a Star para ofrecerle su ayuda.

\- Soy patético –

Se dijo a si mismo cubriendo su rostro y comenzando a llorar nuevamente, en silencio, dejando que la amargura de su pecho saliera poco a poco.

Pasaron las horas, hasta entrado el mediodía fue que se sintió con ánimos de comer, así que uso sus tijeras para llegar a su cuarto y darse una ducha, después de todo debía de verse con un aspecto terrible.

Bajo al comedor esperando encontrarse con todos, pero para su sorpresa solo se encontraba River.

\- ¡OH! Marco mi muchacho, por fin un rostro conocido –

Marco observo la situación y pese a la obviedad pregunto

\- Rey River, buenos días, o más bien tardes, perdón por no haber llegado al desayuno ¿Se encuentra usted solo? –

\- Esta bien, tú sabes que esas cosas de la etiqueta no van conmigo, y si tanto Moon-Pie como Star están ausentes, así que este será un almuerzo solo para hombres – Soltó River con su siempre amigable estado de ánimo, sirviendo en un plato una enorme pata de pavo y entregándosela al castaño – Vamos muchacho, come –

Si bien no tenía el humor para aguantar el entusiasmo de River el tener compañía le evitaba pensar en Star.

\- Que te parece ir de cacería después de comer, es bueno para la digestión –

Parece ser que River no tenía ni remota idea de lo que paso ayer con su hija, ¿Acaso no hablaba con su mujer? En verdad era bastante poco perceptivo.

\- Gracias, pero no puedo, tengo varias cosas por hacer –

\- Oh ya veo, de todas formas, deberías de venir un día de estos, es muy divertido y te ayuda despejar la mente de toda esta burocracia –

Despejar la mente ¿De qué?, ¿De ver que cena combina mejor con el maíz? Marco sacudió la cabeza y le dedico una amable sonrisa al rey, el hecho de que fuera una persona bastante simplona no era justificación para desquitar su frustración con él.

Así pues, siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que River termino y se retiró para ir a divertirse. Pensó en ir a su habitación, pero el estar encerrado en su cuarto no le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, necesitaba mantener su cabeza ocupada, pero ¿cómo?, él no tenía amigos en Mewni, bueno estaban Hekapoo y Kelly.

\- No me siento de ánimos para salir a tomar con Hekapoo y a Kelly ni siquiera sé cómo contactarla –

Resoplo en clara frustración, mirando el asiento vacío de Star.

\- No, tienes que enfocarte en otra cosa, seguir lamentándote no te servirá de nada –

Se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza, desvió su mirada para ya no pensar mas en su amiga, cruzándose con el lugar de Moon.

\- Supongo que ella está bastante furiosa –

Recordó como Moon le había dado palabras de aliento hace solo un día atrás, reflexionando sobre como su hija había "madurado" gracias a él.

\- ¡Ja! – bufo sarcásticamente – Vaya ironía – comenzó a sentir esa amargura en el pecho nuevamente, era horrible. Necesitaba sacarlo – Tal vez ella también lo necesite – pensó un poco, mas que nada convenciéndose así mismo que si él estaba afectado por Star, Moon estaría de cierta forma igual.

Así que decidió ir con ella, después de todo ¿Qué más podría perder?

Llego al despacho de Moon sorprendiéndose de que no hubiera guardias en la entrada.

\- Tal vez no esté aquí –

Toco la puerta con fuerza y se anunció.

\- Reina Moon, soy yo Marco ¿Puedo pasar? –

Espero varios segundos sin obtener una respuesta, estaba ya dándose la media vuelta para regresar cuando la puerta se abrió y una débil voz le hablo desde dentro.

\- Adelante Marco –

Por un momento Marco se quedo petrificado, pensando que aquella aguda voz pertenecía Star, pero rápidamente lo descarto al ver un largo mechón azul plateado asomarse por la puerta.

\- Por favor cierra la puerta al entrar –

Entro a la habitación, quedando bastante impresionado al encontrar todo vuelto patas arriba.

\- Perdón por el desorden –

Se disculpo la reina, la cual iba vestida aun con su ropa de cama, llevaba el cabello suelto y tenía unas tremendas ojeras.

Marco pensó en preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero lo descarto de inmediato después de todo esa hubiera sido una pregunta bastante estúpida.

\- ¿Ya comió algo? – hablo de forma mecánica – Puedo traerle cualquier cosa en un instante -

Moon miro con ternura al pobre chico ¿Tan lamentable era su estado para evitar las formalidades?

\- Estoy bien, gracias -

Usando su magia organizo rápidamente la pequeña mesita de su estudio que utilizaba para tomar la merienda y dos sillas.

\- Perdón nuevamente por todo esto – tomó asiento en una de las sillas invitando al castaño para que le hiciera compañía.

\- No, no es necesario que se disculpe – contesto el castaño sentándose a su lado – yo, lo entiendo –

Moon le sonrió nuevamente, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

\- Se porque estás aquí, pero hablar de lo ocurrido contigo seria solo herirte más, lo que paso, paso, Marco, y aun queriendo ofrecerte toda mi comprensión creo que sería hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo, ya que en este momento estoy más decepcionada conmigo misma como madre y como reina de lo que puedo llegar a sentir empatía –

Marco se quedo impresionado, no solo por la sinceridad directa de Moon, sino porque, en tan solo un segundo, expuso todo el problema, planteándolo directamente sin hacer que él tuviera que verse obligado a abrir su reciente herida.

\- Imagino lo difícil que esto debe de ser para ti, y entenderé que quieras regresar a tu hogar, no te detendré ni te juzgare por eso, si alguien se atreve a decir que huiste de tus responsabilidades como escudero me encargare personalmente de él responsable, más sin embargo me gustaría que me dejaras arreglar todo esto con mi hija antes que decidas cualquier cosa definitiva –

\- Esta bien – la interrumpió súbitamente – Yo en verdad entiendo porque me está diciendo todo esto, lo sé, mi padre me dijo una vez que tomar cualquier decisión estando molesto nunca termina bien – le sonrió forzadamente – así que no are nada extremo –

El dolor y el resentimiento de Marco eran casi palpables, él siempre había sido el tipo de persona que expresa lo que siente, aun si esto le traía consecuencias o lo avergonzaba, así que el tener que cargar con todo aquello era bastante duro, Moon era consciente de esto, desde la primera vez que lo vio se había dado cuenta de lo sincero que era con sus emociones, así que lo abrazo con fuerza, una parte fue por la culpa que sentía por todo lo que Star lo había hecho pasar, y otra por que en ese momento ella misma sentía que se iba a desmoronar, y pese al sobresalto inicial de Marco termino por aceptar el único consuelo que le podían ofrecer en ese momento.

\- G-gracias –

Dijo de forma carraspeante, negándose a llorar.

Se separaron dedicándose una sonrisa mutua.

\- No, gracias a ti, eres la primera persona que viene a verme desde anoche y yo… - hizo una pausa, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber comenzado a explayarse ante un joven – En verdad lamento que tuvieras que presenciar todo esto – termino retomando su compostura como adulto y como reina.

Marco noto este cambio, fue breve, pero pudo hacerlo, por un instante la fuerte coraza de la reina cayo, mostrando su verdadero yo, mostrando a una mujer que se la paso toda la noche y parte de la mañana llorando y lamentándose por su hija. Por un instante se sintió tonto, ¿Qué era un simple desamor comparado al corazón roto de una madre? Después de todo, él había estado ahí, escuchando las hirientes palabras de su hija, "Tu jamás me has querido".

Quiso hablar, decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, la amargura que sentía por dentro no le permitía expresar empatía. Y comprendido lo que Moon ya sabia desde que entro por la puerta, que podían lamentarse juntos, pero no animarse el uno al otro hasta que dejaran de sentirse heridos.

Respiro profundo, calmándose, después de todo, había demasiadas emociones.

\- Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

La pregunta del joven le provoco un poco de gracia, después de todo hablaba como si fuera un hombre adulto cuando aun era un chiquillo.

\- Yo, iré a ducharme y arreglarme, tengo mucho trabajo que deje por estar lamentándome cuando debería estar buscando soluciones –

Hablo con mayor entereza en la voz

\- Tu, deberías salir y despejarte, ve con tus amigos a divertirte –

\- No tengo a ningún sitio al cual ir, y no conozco a nadie lo suficiente para "divertirme" –

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo un tanto sorprendida – mmmm, ¿Qué te parece si vas con River, el debería estar en una reunión, pero no creo que tarde mucho… –

\- En realidad – la interrumpió haciendo una mueca – El rey River se fue de cacería después del almuerzo –

Moon se quedo un poco estupefacta ante esta declaración, no por que le sorprendiera, sino por que en ese momento uso toda su voluntad para no estallar de ira nuevamente.

\- Oh… bien…, en ese caso tengo que retirarme –

\- Disculpe Moon –

La corto poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

\- Si me lo permite me gustaría ayudarla en sus labores –

\- ¿Cómo…? –

\- Se que es un poco insolente de mi parte pedirle que me deje intervenir en sus labores como reina, pero creo que usted necesita una mano que le ayude y yo necesito algo en que distraerme –

Moon medito la propuesta del joven escudero de su hija unos segundos, si bien tenía bastante razón, no creía correcto atiborrar al pobre muchacho de trabajo insulso.

\- Por favor, en verdad necesito hacer algo… –

Suspiro profundamente antes de contestar

\- Esta bien, si no te molesta, pediré tu ayuda prestada –

Al final pasaron las horas ocupando su tiempo con trabajo, Moon se retiro a asearse para asistir a las reuniones con los nobles que River había olvidado despachar, mientras que le encargaba a Marco que ordenara todas sus minutas para atenderlas después.

Y si bien aún tenían que arreglar el asunto con Star, pudieron por lo menos aclarar un poco sus ideas y despejarse un poco de todo aquel malestar que les había provocado el conflicto.

.

* * *

**Bueeeenoooo, por fin termine este cap, quise adelantarlo porque a pesar de que lo veo necesario para que se desarrolle la trama, no me gusta el drama pesado (en verdad no me gusta) así que dije, métele turbo al drama para que llegue ahora si el evento principal, xD, claro que aun falta bastante, pero ahora ya esta el planteamiento inicial casi en su totalidad, de aquí en adelante será mas que nada desarrollo y decisiones de los mismos personajes. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios se valoran como no tienen una idea :D.**

**Reviews**

**AstralWhip: **Gracias, en verdad aprecio que te guste, intente plasmar las emociones que tendría una persona al vivir una situación así en este capítulo es la primera vez que lo hago así que espero que si se vea reflejado, sobre Marco precisamente en este se ve como lo vivió, aunque aún le falta evolucionar lo que está sintiendo, Sobre Moon tienes razón, ella termino siendo la más afectada, aun se mantiene, pero llegara un punto de quiebre.

**Starco4everr:** Gracias :D

**KamenDoctor: **Gracias, espero te guste este también, y sí, tengo el mal habito de dejar un poco en suspenso los capítulos, (prometo dejar de hacerlo) sobre Marco, es igual al de la serie en aspectos físicos, (Mas fuerte y astuto que los caballeros) pero en lo emocional es más maduro y centrado, como el Marco de la temporada 1 antes de que le licuaran el cerebro.

**Genesis: **El enojo principal de Moon fue por eso, pero lo que le lastimo mas fue la pelea en si misma, en realidad le afecto mas de lo que demuestra, que tuviera sexo antes del matrimonio no le molesta en sí, (más adelante veras por qué) más bien fue el hecho de que no respetara el legado de las Butterfly (El estatus vaya) pero sobre todo el temor que tiene cualquier madre al encontrar a su hija "expuesta" en ese sentido. P.D. gracias por comentar :D


	5. Sorpresas

.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, días en los cuales tanto Marco como Moon se mantuvieron ocupados con trabajo y diligencias, siendo para el castaño más llevadero todo el tema, ya que a nadie en el reino fuera de la princesa le importaba lo que él hiciese, sumado a que Star evitaba a toda costa el siquiera cruzársele lo termino recluyendo entre su habitación y el despacho de Moon. La reina por otro lado aún estaba obligada a asistir a reuniones y aparecer en público. Tuvo una fuerte discusión con River, la cual termino como siempre terminaban sus discusiones, él pidiendo perdón arrepentido diciendo que no lo volvería hacer, para 5 minutos después ignorar todas sus responsabilidades nuevamente.

En cuanto al tema Star, intento hablarle en repetidas ocasiones, fallando en cada oportunidad. Pensó en utilizar la fuerza para acercarse a ella, después de todo su hija no era una débil flor de campo, pero lo descarto de inmediato al notar que, pese a escapar de su confrontación, ella no le recriminaba ni le asediaba con quejas o puyas (como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba enojada), esto hizo que se preocupara más, después de todo ambas se habían insultado a una escala bastante hiriente, llegando al punto de incluso levantarle la mano. Así fue, que lo único que se le ocurrió para acercarse a ella fue seguirla, no era el método más correcto, pero era la única forma que tenía.

Al seguirla descubrió no solo que existían pasadizos secretos en el castillo, si no que su cómplice era Eclipsa. Al inicio sintió una gran furia al pensar en que estuviera aconsejando a su hija, después de todo si de algo estaba segura sobre Eclipsa era sobre su ambigüedad moral, pensó en confrontarla y exprimirle la verdad bajo cualquier método que le fuera posible, pero rápidamente cayo en cuenta de su contrariedad, debía hacer las cosas bien y en el orden correcto, después de todo la que había fallado como madre era ella.

Decidido mandarle una nota para encontrarse con esta y poder hablar, supuso que si su hija usaba aquel entramado de pasadizos para entrar y salir de la torre ella también lo aria.

La cito en su despacho al anochecer, pidiéndole a Marco que se retirara más temprano de lo habitual para poder hablar extensamente con ella.

\- ¿Esta segura que no necesita ayuda con esos presupuestos? Puedo encargarme de ellos en un par de horas –

\- Estoy bien, además te dije que puedes hablarme sin formalismos cuando estemos trabajando –

Moon le sonrió de forma amistosa, podía notar como el tan solo considerar en tener unas horas de tiempo libre le agobiaba.

\- Se que aún es temprano para ti, pero tengo una cita que atender y necesito hacer esto sola –

Marco desvió la mirada, si bien entendía perfectamente que había asuntos en los cuales no podía participar, el hecho de ser excluido del único lugar donde podía mantenerse ocupado era un golpe bastante duro.

\- Esta bien, de igual forma si me necesita estaré en mi habitación –

\- Lo sé y en verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces, prometo llamarte en cuanto termine -

Sintió un poco de pena por él, pero tenía que solucionar las cosas, después de todo el estar huyendo de los problemas no termina en nada bueno.

Después de que el castaño se fue se acomodó en el asiento de su escritorio y espero, no pasaron escasos 20 minutos cuando alguien toco a la puerta, pero no se anunció.

\- Adelante –

Eclipsa entro saludando cordialmente, haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo con afabilidad.

\- Diría que me sorprende tu llamado, pero la verdad es que lo estuve esperando -

\- Lo supongo – hablo Moon en un tono sereno pero autoritario, ofreciéndole asiento a su invitada – Espero que no hayas tenido dificultades para llegar aquí –

\- Solo un par de guardias, pero nada en especial -

\- ¿Té? –

\- ¡Oh! Me encantaría –

Ambas mujeres se pusieron cómodas, tomándose su tiempo para abordar el tema.

\- Me gustaría hablar de ciertas cosas, por eso te he citado –

\- A mí también me gustaría charlar contigo, después de todo, no has ido a mi torre en bastante tiempo -

Moon asintió con la cabeza, tomando aire y calmándose, preparándose para afrontar el tema de su hija.

\- Quisiera preguntarte por Star, - dijo de forma directa – Se que se la pasa en tu torre evitando a todos, me gustaría saber si es que se encuentra bien –

Eclipsa dibujo una sonrisa, de todas las cosas posibles que le hubiera podido decir por estar ocultando a su hija la primera que salió de su boca era si se encontraba bien, en definitiva, era una buena madre.

\- Si te refieres a físicamente, si, ella se encuentra perfecta, pese a su negación la eh estado obligando a comer así que en ese aspecto no tienes de que preocuparte, además me encargue de cualquier tipo de consecuencia que hubiera podido tener por su "Travesura", ella no lo sabe, la revise cuando estaba dormida, sé que no fue correcto hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, pero no podía dejar que acarreara un problema más grave –

Sintió como un peso enorme se liberaba de su espalda al escuchar estas palabras.

\- Gracias – dijo bastante aliviada – en verdad te lo agradezco –

\- No tienes que, ustedes son mis nietas, y aunque no sea el mejor ejemplo a seguir, aun soy responsable en cierta forma por ustedes –

\- Estoy en deuda contigo, prometo que te lo pagare -

Eclipsa le restó importancia a esto último con un ademan de la mano y continuo.

\- Si bien Star no tiene nada físicamente, en su interior es otra historia… –

Moon agacho la mirada, llenándose de angustia nuevamente.

\- Me excedí con ella, estaba furiosa, si, hizo algo imprudente, pero no debí levantarle la mano –

\- Esta bien, a veces los padres cometen errores por el miedo que les causa el perder a sus hijos, lo importante es saber superar esos errores – coloco una mano sobre su hombro, en clara señal de comprensión – En estos momentos Star está pasando por un gran conflicto, así como tú, ella tiene miedo de haberte lastimado, y la única forma de superar todo esto es confrontándolo nuevamente –

Apretó los puños, era dolorosamente consciente de su error y pese a querer solucionarlo todo por sus propios medios negarse a pedir ayuda a estas alturas sería absurdo.

\- Yo… lo intente, pero ella huye de mí, no sé de qué forma acércamele, me preocupa que se aleje más si la obligo a hablar conmigo –

Eclipsa asintió con la cabeza

\- Lo entiendo, en su caso es exactamente lo mismo, tiene miedo de arruinar aún más las cosas si te confronta, es probable que siga huyendo eternamente solo para evitar el conflicto – Moon hizo una mueca de angustia, pero Eclipsa le sonrió amablemente y le apretó la mano - Es por eso que bloqueé todos los pasadizos cuando vine para acá y la deje encerrada en mi torre –

\- ¿Ella esta?... –

\- Escucha – Hablo seriamente antes de que la interrumpiera - Sé que no apruebas mis métodos ni mi filosofía, pero tienes que solucionar las con tu hija antes de que se haga un punto de inflexión, créeme yo sé de eso, su discusión no fue tan grave como para no poder arreglarse –

Considero un momento la propuesta de su ancestro, pensando en las posibles cosas que pudieran salir mal, pero rápidamente descarto esa negatividad.

\- Gracias, lo are, iré a hablar con Star –

\- Bien – dijo Eclipsa poniéndose de pie – Vamos –

\- E-espera, ¿te refieres ahora mismo? –

\- Si, pensar demasiado siempre ha sido uno de tus males, así que vamos -

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron hacia la torre, al llegar a esta Eclipsa se ofreció a entrar primero, para preparar a la menor de las Butterfly, pero Moon se negó, diciendo que era su responsabilidad.

Entraron a la torre, encontrándose con la pequeña adolescente dormida sobre uno de los sofás, estaba cubierta por una manta y se retorcía al parecer por alguna especie de pesadilla.

\- Star… cariño despierta por favor – Le acaricio la mejilla con ternura hablándole de una forma maternal que no usaba desde que era una pequeña – Soy yo… –

\- ¿Mamá…? - dijo de forma somnolienta, disfrutando de la pequeña caricia de su madre y abriendo los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta - ¡MAMÁ! –

Se aparto rápidamente, sentándose de golpe.

\- ¿Qué-e haces tú aquí? –

\- Tenemos que hablar –

\- Yo - yo - yo…- comenzó a tartamudear, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando un sitio por el cual pudiera escapar.

Estaba a punto de saltar por un costado del mueble cuando repentinamente su madre la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Es suficiente Star - le dijo en un tono firme pero amable – No podemos seguir huyendo de esto… -

Comenzó a temblar, podía sentir como el nudo que le oprimía el pecho subía por su garganta, como si intentase salir de ella en forma de palabras.

\- Lo siento mamá… -

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de soltarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

**.**

Marco estaba recostado sobre su cama, pensando en Star, igual que como en todas las otras veces que no había logrado apartarla de su mente.

Si bien había pasado ya por la peor parte, aun sentía ese resentimiento y celos típicos de un adolescente, lo cual era peor en él porque era consiente de ellos, aun así, lograba sobrellevarlo de alguna forma. Con lo que aún no podía lidiar era con estar solo, se sentía estúpido al solo estar esperando a que su mejor amiga encontrara el valor para confrontarlo.

\- Tal vez debería de buscarla yo –

No era la primera vez que pensaba en eso, pero ¿Qué le diría? La verdad no sabría que decirle, después de todo su amiga había dado un paso más allá de lo que él conoce, y, fuera de todo el aspecto emocional que eso le afectara, no tendría una verdadera opinión de apoyo para ella. En resumen, era un virgen patético y resentido.

Gruño nuevamente, suspirando decepcionado, para después caer en cuenta de que estar lamentándose de sí mismo lo hacía más miserable.

Se levanto de su cama viéndose en el espejo, mirando su aspecto.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí -

Se dijo a sí mismo, saliendo de la cama, solo conocía un lugar al que podía ir. Tomó sus tijeras dimensionales, rasgando el aire para abrir un portal, viajando a un viejo bar en busca de su única amiga en Mewni además de Star.

**.**

Moon le acariciaba la cabeza a Star, la cual ya hacia recostada sobre su regazo, habían pasado del lloriqueo a las disculpas para ahora solo estar la una con la otra. Se sentían lo suficientemente serenadas para comenzar a hablar seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me tratas bien? –

\- Porque soy tu madre y te amo –

\- Yo… - se sonrojo ligeramente – yo se eso, pero porque siempre cubres mis errores y me perdonas a pesar de que solo arruino las cosas –

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te deteste? –

\- No…, no lo sé, soy un asco de hija –

\- Eres difícil, pero estas muy lejos de ser un asco de hija –

\- ¡Mamá! - Se levanto de su regazo para mirarla a los ojos – Yo soy todo lo contrario a ti, arruino las cosas, me meto en problemas, y no hago más que dejar en ridículo el apellido Butterfly ¿Por qué me sigues perdonando? –

Moon le sonrió con ternura, dándole un beso en uno de sus corazones y resoplando para hacer ruidos como si de una bebe se tratase, sacándole una pequeña risa a su hija.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Basta!, hace cosquillas, hajajahjhajhajha, ¡hablo enserio! -

Se detuvo, por fin, mirándola a la cara, acariciando su mejilla.

\- Porque sé que tienes tu propio camino por el cual seguir – le sonrió nuevamente -y es mi trabajo no solo como madre si no también como reina velar por que puedas dar dirección a tus ideales –

Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba esta respuesta de su madre.

\- Pero y tus ideales, que pasa con todos esos valores que siempre me dices que debo de tener –

\- Oh, aun creo que deberías de tenerlos (en verdad más de uno), pero no creo que debas de ser yo, Star cariño, lo que quiero que entiendas, es que está bien cometer errores por las decisiones que tomes, lo que nunca debes de hacer es dejar que tus errores se adueñen de ti –

No supo que contestar ante esto, ¿en verdad su madre siempre pensó así? Eso explicaba bastante del comportamiento extraño de su madre hacia ella. Se recostó nuevamente en su regazo, dejando que su madre le hiciera cariños, después de todo era algo que en verdad necesitaba. Quería quedarse así, y que todo terminara feliz, pero aun había algo que estaba evitando, su madre no había tocado el tema, esperaba a que ella estuviera lista para abrir esa puerta.

\- ¿Mamá? –

\- Dime cariño –

\- ¿Cómo esta Marco?... –

**.**

Se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar, estaba bebiendo un trago fuerte hecho con una extraña mezcla de sustancias la cual hacía que este ardiera. Nunca la había probado, pero era siempre lo que pedía Heckapoo, y dado que no estaba de humor para una malteada decidió arriesgarse.

Tenía ya una hora esperando a que la guardiana dimensional hiciera acto de presencia, no sabía si llegaría, después de todo la última vez que se encontraron habían peleado por causa de Star.

\- ¿Cuántas relaciones eh arruinado por ella? –

Dio un largo suspiro para después dar un trago a su bebida.

\- Parece que no las suficientes –

Le contesto una seductora voz detrás de él haciendo que casi se atragante.

\- ¿Heckapoo? En qué momento llegaste –

\- Tengo 20 minutos sentada en la mesa que está detrás de ti, quería ver cuánto tiempo tardarías en ponerte lastimero, has aguantado más de lo que yo esperaba –

\- ¿Por qué piensas que yo…? –

\- Vamos Diaz, podemos ahorrarnos toda esa parte donde te haces el duro, estoy bien enterada sobre la "Travesura" de la princesa – hizo una pequeña pausa al sentarse a su lado – me sorprendió que no me buscaras después del incidente, vaya que aguantaste bastante tu solo -

\- ¿Que? Espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes tú de eso? -

\- En verdad que eres nuevo en todo esto de ser del círculo de la corte ¿No? - Rio un poco -Todos lo saben, los chismes de la corte son la principal fuente de entretenimiento de los guardias y los nobles –

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esto, el solo pensar por la innumerable cantidad de críticas y humillación que sus semejantes iban a hacer pasar a Star lo puso furioso.

\- No puede ser, tenemos que… -

\- ¿Ir a ayudar a la princesa nuevamente para que no te lo agradezca? –

Lo interrumpió Hekapoo dejándolo callado y haciendo que su emergente furia cambiara de rumbo.

\- Pensé que me habías invitado a salir para alejarte un poco de "tu" princesa, no para pedirme que fuera a sosegar chismes -

Nuevamente los celos y el rencor lo llenaron, se sentó en su silla, metiendo la mirada en el fondo de su bebida, pensando en todo el tema.

Paso otra hora y media, sacando por fin su pesar, desahogándose junto a su compañera de tragos.

\- Estoy asqueado de todo esto –

Carraspeo en un tono molesto

\- Lo imagino -

\- Es solo que ¿Cómo puedo lidiar con lo que siento? –

\- Los celos son desquiciantes ¿No? –

Le contesto dando un pequeño trago a su coctel

\- Odio sentirme así –

\- Pues entonces olvídala –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

Heckapoo giro los ojos en clara muestra de exasperación, llevaba demasiado rato escuchando las quejas del castaño, así que dejo caer su trago de golpe contra la barra para sujetarlo del rostro.

\- No entiendo por qué me atraes tanto si eres tan tonto –

Fue fugaz, como si de arrancar una bandita se tratase, cuando la chica demonio retiro sus labios podía sentir un fuerte ardor en su boca.

\- ¿Heckapoo…? –

\- Bien, si ya terminaste de lloriquear, ¿ahora si podemos divertirnos? -

**.**

Moon se encontraba en su despacho, después de por fin haber hablado con Star y llegado a un punto de reconciliación se podía sentir en calma, aun tenían bastantes cosas por zanjar con ella y arreglar infinidad de cosas como la estadía de Eclipsa en el castillo o la muy importante falta de responsabilidad de su marido y claro los ya probablemente crecientes rumores sobre su hija, más sin embargo su prioridad ahora era el chico terrícola. Star le había preguntado por él, y si bien trato de calmar las aguas diciéndole que había logrado convencerlo de quedarse en Mewni, no pudo mentirle y decirle que este se encontraba bien.

Fue franca con ella, le dijo del claro daño que le hacía a Marco con esa relación toxica, le explico que, si en verdad lo valoraba como amigo tenía que aceptar sus sentimientos o rechazarlos, pero dejarlo en ese estado de incertidumbre solo causaría que su relación se fracturara.

Termino haciéndole la misma propuesta que le ofreció a Marco, el dejar que ella hablara antes con él. Después de todo, se habían vuelto más cercanos en la última semana, pasando de verlo como el simple amigo de su hija a una persona verdaderamente valiosa, siendo ella misma la que deseaba la estadía del castaño en Mewni.

Star lo acepto de inmediato, después de todo el solo pensar en perder a Marco por su culpa le aterraba. Moon le hizo prometer que intervendría para solucionar las cosas entre ambos siempre y cuando ella se sincerara con él, aceptando el posible hecho de que Marco decidiera irse.

Ahora bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar al castaño y hablar con él, después de todo él mismo le había dicho horas antes que lo hiciera, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar aquella conversación.

\- ¿Tal vez solo deba de ser directa con él? –

Pensaba en lo maduro que era el chico, pero pese a eso no dejaba de ser solo un adolescente. Recordó como el pobre sufrió toda la semana, lidiando con su corazón roto y sus celos.

\- Supongo que lo estoy pensando demasiado –

Se dijo a si misma poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, después de todo, creyó que ahí se sentiría mas como para hablar del tema que llamándolo a su despacho.

Al llegar a su cuarto, toco la puerta y lo llamo.

\- ¿Marco? Soy yo Moon, me gustaría hablar contigo –

Espero varios segundos sin escuchar respuesta alguna volviendo a anunciarse

\- ¿Marco? ¿Te encuentras disponible? –

Espero otro largo rato sin obtener respuesta, pensando que se encontraría dormido, procedió a retirarse, al fin de cuentas ya hablaría con él en la mañana. Se estaba girando cuando el sonido de un portal abriéndose dentro de la habitación llamo su atención.

\- Supongo que habrá salido para despejar su mente –

Se dijo a si misma pensando lo obvio, estaba apunto de tocar cuando los murmullos de una voz femenina la sorprendieron.

\- _Rayos, nos equivocamos de habitación, tenías que pensar en tu cuarto de mi dimensión no en el de tu dimensión_ –

\- ¿Heckapoo? –

Pensó reconociendo la voz y escuchando como se rasgaba el aire para abrir otro portal.

_\- Ve tu primero en lo que yo cierro el otro portal, recuerda quitarte la camisa y los pantalones en un momento estoy contigo –_

Termino de decir esto con una coqueta voz por demás subida de tono.

\- ¿¡QUITARSE QUE!? –

La mente de Moon iba a mil por hora mientras enlazaba lo que estaba escuchando ¿Acaso Marco estaba a punto de hacer lo que ella creía que iba a hacer?

Entro de golpe a la habitación, encontrándose con la pequeña guardiana de las tijeras, con el vestido bastante desacomodado y el cabello desenmarañado.

\- Esto tiene que ser un chiste… -

\- ¿Moon? Pero que carajos haces aquí – Exclamo la demonio bastante sorprendida

\- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿QUE PRETENDES TU HACER AQUÍ? – Le replico caminando hacia ella eh inspeccionándola.

\- Nada de tu incumbencia, además que hace una reina invadiendo el cuarto del escudero de su hija – Se planto dándole cara

\- No me vengas con tonterías Heckapoo ¿Dónde está Marco? –

\- ¿Que? ¿Acaso eres su madre? –

Moon estaba apunto de abofetear a la pequeña guardiana cuando escucho el otro portal a sus espaldas, decidiendo ir en búsqueda de Marco en vez de seguir con aquella disputa.

\- Espera a donde crees que vas – La intento detener Heckapoo tirándola del brazo, siendo inútil su intento de detenerla.

Ambas cruzaron el portal, llegando a una vieja habitación con una cama enorme, con pieles como sabanas cubriéndola.

\- Heckapoo, creo que ese último trago en verdad fue demasiado, aun con mi forma adulta sigo mareado –

Marco salió de la regadera, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas por su inesperada "fiesta" con la pelirroja, se encontraba completamente desnudo y se secaba el cabello con una toalla cuando se topó con ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Ma-marco?... -

\- ¿Moon? –

Toda la embriaguez que pudiera tener se le fue por completo, la sensación de sorpresa se mezclo con la de incertidumbre, pensando solo en una cosa. ¿Y ahora que carajos hago?

Por su parte Moon estaba completamente estupefacta, como era posible que aquel joven y tierno chico se hubiese convertido en un ENORME y musculoso hombre. Su mente estaba completamente confundida, sintió bastante vergüenza por ver al mejor amigo de su hija desnudo, pero a su vez estaba bastante emocionada por admirar a aquel apuesto sujeto.

Por un momento todo se desconectó, sintió algo que no había sentido desde hace años, por un solo instante, disfruto de aquella agradable vista, permitiendo a su mente formar un pensamiento indebido. – ¡DIOS ES GIGANTE! –

* * *

**Feliz navidad, aquí les dejo este capítulo como regalo, espero que lo disfruten, como ven las cosas ahora si se van a comenzar a poner buenas, antes que nada, hay unos puntos que no toque acá pero van a ser relevantes, Marco es un adulto, solo que no lo recuerda, se verá más adelante, dos, si bien Star hizo cosas para lastimar a Moon y Marco, internamente lo que quería era castigarse a si misma por que siente que no los merece, pero en realidad le aterra que la odien ellos dos, si, se que es contradictorio pero ese es el punto. **

**Espero que disfruten este cap, como siempre se agradecen infinitamente los comentarios o dudas, los veo en el siguiente see you…**

**Reviews:**

**Starco4everr: **Gracias por leer ;D

**KamenDoctor: **Es probable que sí, todo depende del curso de acciones que tomen los personajes (cuando escribo dejo que las situaciones fluyan acorde de lo que el personaje arian basado en su actitud, lo que termina haciendo que llegue a situaciones que no me esperaba) no se en que terminen las cosas con Star, pero estoy seguro que será algo bastante inesperado para ella.

**Aegwyne: **Muchas gracias por comentar, sobre la ortografía se que aun me equivoco bastante, pero intento priorizar en ella ya que es importante, y si, decidí comenzar mas lento para sentar todo mejor, de igual forma me estoy brincando partes en las que podría explayarme más. Esto es mas que nada para evitar otro capitulo de drama que para acelerar, xD, igual espero lo disfrutes y me sigas dejando tus comentarios :D

**AstralWhip:** River está más que muerto xD, y si/no, Star quiere que Marco se vaya porque patológicamente siente que no lo merece, pero a su vez le aterra que él la odie y la deje (Si la chica no está muy bien xD). Sobre el por que nadie fue a ver a Moon, los guardias no se atreverían a molestarla, y dado a que a su marido le es poco relevante en realidad Moon es bastante solitaria, sobre Eclipsa, jugara un papel bastante más relevante, pero aún falta para eso.

**Genesis:** En efecto, River es totalmente ajeno a los asuntos del reino, más adelante saldrá por qué, pero por el momento para él lo mas importante es divertirse sin importarle sus responsabilidades, en cuanto a Moon y Marco, ella encontró a una persona en verdad valiosa en él y él encontró alguien que de verdad lo valoraba y lo respetaba por lo que era.

**Carlosjesse669:** En realidad actualmente Marco tiene la mentalidad de un adolescente, esto por que no recuerda nada de lo que vivió como adulto (más adelante se revelaran sus años como adulto) sobre por que se comporta así con Star, es por el hecho de que en realidad esta enamorado de ella, si bien el rompimiento con Jackie fue doloroso, este se vio desplazado por lo que el ya sentía por su mejor amiga, lo de la luna roja no se si lo voy a incorporar, tal vez mas adelante y de otra forma.


	6. Revelaciones

.

* * *

\- Tranquilízate por dios, te estas comportando como una niña –

Moon se encontraba en su despacho, estaba considerablemente ansiosa y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Marco y Heckapoo.

\- ¡Era un hombre!, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Heckapoo le arrebato su juventud –

\- Te dijo que volvería a la normalidad cuando saliera de su dimensión ¿no? ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? -

\- ¡¿Qué cuál es el problema?! El problema es que es un ¡NIÑO! –

\- Vamos, Marco no es ningún niño, tu misma dijiste que era bastante maduro, además creo que está en todo su derecho de liberar tención, después de todo ha tenido días bastantes complicados –

\- Estamos hablando de una guardiana de miles de años teniendo sexo con un adolescente terrícola ¿Qué parte de esa oración te suena correcta? –

\- Yo jamás dije que fuera correcto, solo que estaba en su derecho de liberar tención sin mencionar que terminara olvidando todo lo ocurrido ¿no? –

\- Ahgg, no sé por qué hablo contigo sobre esto –

\- Tal vez porque al parecer soy la persona más madura en todo este reino –

Moon hizo una mueca, después de su accidental encuentro con aquel par, salió huyendo, no supo si fue por decoro o solo para evitarle al amigo de su hija la vergüenza de explicar aquella situación, de lo único que estaba segura era de la extraña sensación de lujuria que este le había ocasionado.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Eclipsa, sabía que exponer algo así era bastante indecoroso, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema para poder pensar correctamente.

\- Escúchame Moon, sé que esto ante tus ojos debe de ser bastante incorrecto, pero quiero que entiendas que es solo un muchacho dolido en busca de alivio, es verdad que sus acciones le pueden acarrear consecuencias, pero eso es parte de crecer –Le sonrió dulcemente tomándola de la mano para calmar su ansiedad. - De momento creo que esto debemos mantenerlo entre nosotras, también deberías hablar con Heckapoo, si Marco no va a recordar nada de lo ocurrido entonces sería bueno saber cuáles son sus intenciones reales con él –

-Si creo que tienes razón - Dio un cansado suspiro, odiaba admitirlo, pero ella también creía que eso sería lo mejor, aun a si no podía evitar sentir molestia por él. - Es solo que aun no entiendo por qué lo hizo, estaba tan centrado, si era obvio que aún no estaba bien, pero jamás creí que se fuera en busca de la primera mujer que se le atravesara –

Eclipsa levanto una ceja sorprendida ante este comentario, no por las palabras en sí, si no por su significado.

\- Moon ¿Acaso estas molesta por que Marco busco compañía femenina? –

\- ¿Cómo dices? –

Miro directamente a los ojos de su nieta, indagando en ellos, escarbando por la verdad.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¡Esta celosa! -

\- Espera ¿Qué? –

Comenzó a reír fuertemente, como si aquello fuera la cosa más cómica que hubiera podido ver en años.

\- Es increíble, estas celosa por un chico –

\- Déjate de tonterías, ¿acaso escuchas lo que sale de tu boca? –

Moon manoteo de su agarre y la miro molesta, estaba fuertemente sonrojada, no entendía por qué las palabras de Eclipsa le provocaban eso.

\- Sabes, Star me dijo que Marco era encantador, pero no me imagine que lo fuera tanto –

\- Muy bien suficiente – gruño poniéndose de pie – Creo que tienes que retirarte ahora mismo – estaba a punto de soltar un improperio cuando Eclipsa levanto la mano en clara señal de paz.

\- Lo lamento – dijo entre risas secándose las lágrimas – Es solo que es bastante tierno, escúchame Moon está bien que tengas esa clase de "sentimientos" después de todo aun eres una mujer y estas en todo tu derecho de ser libre de sentir, solo recuerda tu posición, tú no eres una adolescente así que actúa con responsabilidad –

\- Se muy bien cuál es mi posición, soy la reina regente de Mewni y si por casual estas insinuando que me siento atraída por un chiquillo terrícola déjame decirte que… -

\- ¿Que? Que te encanta que ese chiquillo te prestara más atención en una semana que tu marido en 6 años –

\- Como te atreves a… -

\- Moon, por favor, podrás mentirte a ti misma, pero intentar engañar a la reina de la oscuridad es algo muy diferente – Hablo por fin en un tono bastante más serio haciéndola retroceder – No me interesa juzgar lo que sientas o lo que pienses, así que no es necesario que te pongas ruda conmigo, solo digo que tienes que aceptar primero lo que estás viviendo en ti misma si quieres ayudar a los demás – Se acerco a ella abrazándola repentinamente, rompiendo la atmosfera de tención que se había creado – Bien, creo que es hora de dormir un poco, la verdad estoy bastante cansada, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo –

Eclipsa se retiró sin decir más dejándola sola en su despacho, con la mente aún más confundida de cómo había llegado cuando la llamo. Estaba segura que sus palabras solo fueron para burlarse de ella, era imposible que por solo dar una mirada a sus ojos pudiera saber qué es lo que sentía, aún más sin ella misma saber qué es lo que sentía.

Estaba molesta, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza amenazaba con comenzar una migraña.

\- Como me caería bien un poco de sexo –

Pensó en un rincón de su mente, ese mismo rincón que se había activado momentos atrás al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Marco. Se froto la sien intentando ahuyentar el dolor y los pensamientos depravados de su cabeza, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una imagen mental del bien dotado miembro del amigo de su hija.

\- Concéntrate, tienes mejores cosas en que pensar y asuntos importantes que atender – se dijo a sí misma, saliendo de su despacho para ir a su habitación a descansar, no pudiendo evitar detenerse en el pasillo que encaminaba hacia el cuarto de Marco, sintiendo ese pequeño nudo en el pecho, ¿Celos? Si como no…

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Marco se levantaba de su cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas estaba bastante desorientado y tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

\- Maldición, no debí de salir anoche –

Aun pensaba en lo de ayer, si bien lo que ocurrió en el bar con H-poo estaba bastante nublado por los tragos, lo ocurrido posteriormente estaba tan vivido como 16 años de memorias dimensionales robadas.

**LA NOCHE ANTERIOR DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama, Hekapoo lo sujetaba de la mano y se pegaba a él, intentando volver al punto donde lo habían dejado.

\- Estoy jodido, ¿Cómo voy a explicarlo? –

\- ¿Acaso necesitas dar explicaciones? –

\- No sé cómo voy a volver a mirar a Moon a la cara –

\- Por favor Marco, ella ya está grandecita, podrá superarlo –

\- Pero… y ¿Star? –

\- ¿Es enserio? –

\- Lo lamento H-poo, pero no sé si esto es lo correcto –

Hekapoo se separó de él, un tanto exasperada.

\- ¿Otra maldita vez vamos a discutir esto? –

\- Es solo que no creo que sea correcto el tener sexo por despecho, y menos perder mi virginidad por venganza o solo para sentir que estoy a su mismo nivel – Esperaba unas palabras de desdén de su compañera, o que esta lo corriera, sabía que ella sentía algo por él desde su aventura en su dimensión, más sin embargo ella solo agacho la mirada y se quedó callada. - Se que eh arruinado demasiadas veces las cosas contigo a causa de Star, lo siento… -

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste por primera vez de aquí? – Le lanzo la pregunta sin más, esperando a que este le contestara.

\- Si, me entregaste mis tijeras después de derrotar a los dos últimos clones, coqueteamos un poco y después llego Star – La guardiana dimensional dejo escapar un ligero gruñido al escuchar su nombre. - Le dije que me quería quedar, pero al final ella me convenció de regresar -

\- ¿Y recuerdas porque no te querías ir? –

Marco abrió mucho los ojos, nunca le había dicho a Heckapoo que olvido todo lo que vivió con ella, así que el revelárselo en esa situación seria arruinar las cosas a un nivel infinitamente mayor.

\- Yo… -

\- Tranquilo, soy consciente de que no lo puedes hacer –

\- Espera ¿cómo es que tu…? –

Heckapoo dio un enorme suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se quitó el vestido quedando solo en bragas, para después arrojarse a ahorcadas sobre de él, sujetándose de su cuello, pegándole sus enormes pechos y respingando el trasero para que este lo sujetara.

\- Tócame… -

\- Pero… -

\- Solo tócame, intento hacer que recuerdes –

Lentamente coloco las manos en su trasero, a pesar de su ropa interior podía sentir lo enorme y firme que era, sus pechos presionaban en contra suyo, su respiración bufaba en su cuello, el tacto con su piel estaba a otro nivel, pero lo que más podía notar de ella era su calor, H-poo emanaba calor por todas partes, era como si estuviera hecha de fuego (de hecho es probable que lo estuviera). Las manos le temblaban, no importaba que tan culpable se sentía, el solo tocarla le provocaba una lujuria insana.

\- Puedes sentirlo ¿no? Como poco a poco sucumbes, tranquilízate, es normal, soy un demonio de fuego, antes de ser una guardiana los de mi especie eran conocidos por ser amantes implacables, así que es prácticamente imposible que te resistas a mi –

\- ¿Acaso intentas doblegarme? -

Heckapoo dejo escapar una pequeña risita antes de contestar – Si un poco, pero mi verdadera intención es que recuperes la memoria –

\- ¿Y acostándome contigo lo are? –

\- Espero que sí, la verdad con un simple beso bastaría, pero tú eres especial, tienes demasiada magia corriendo en tu interior – se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, regalándole una coqueta sonrisa, pero una mirada triste – perdón por ocultarte la verdad, es solo que quería quedarme con algo tuyo -

\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué borrarme los recuerdos? ¿Hice algo malo? –

\- No, tu no hiciste nada incorrecto, fui yo la que lo hizo –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Acaso… -

No completo la oración pues el choque de sus labios lo callo, sintió que el duro rose lo quemaba, no solo su boca sino su interior, como si respirara el aire hirviendo de un sauna, intento alejarse pero ella lo agarro con fuerza, incrementando el ímpetu en el beso.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, su vista se nublo y comenzó a desvanecerse, siendo un enorme par de ojos rojos llorosos lo último que pudo ver.

**PRESENTE**

Sus recuerdos habían regresado de golpe mientras dormía, como si hubiera tenido un sueño demasiado vivido para olvidarlo, pero esa maldita resaca le estaba pasando demasiada factura.

Se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha fría, necesitaba respuestas, aunque también tendría que dar explicaciones.

La primera gran sorpresa que se llevo fue al quitarse la ropa, se dio cuenta que no solo era más alto, sino que también estaba considerablemente más musculoso, corrió al espejo y se miró en él, notando como aparentaba más edad de golpe, alrededor de unos 17-18 años, era como una versión intermedia de su yo adulto y su yo joven. Observo más de cerca notando una fina cicatriz que iba desde su clavícula hasta su pecho.

\- Recuerdo esta marca, fue la primera herida importante que me hice en el bosque de la perdición –

Una sensación de pánico lo invadió, ¿Acaso iba a recobrar su forma adulta fuera de la dimensión de Heckapoo?

Rápidamente descarto esta idea cuando un recuerdo se agolpo en su mente, fue de la primera noche que paso con ella, las cosas que hicieron y el pacto que dejo atrás.

\- Ahora entiendo todo, vaya sí que soy imbécil –

**.**

Moon se encontraba sola en el gran comedor, como era de esperar tanto Star como Marco estaban ausentes para no encontrarse mientras que con su marido había tenido una discusión la noche anterior por cuestiones de "cama" lo que provocó que este hiciera un berrinche y se fuera en una de sus clásicas aventuras siendo probable que no regresara en por lo menos una semana.

Estaba más molesta de lo normal, en verdad necesitaba esa noche de pareja con su esposo, después de los días estresantes que estaba pasando sumado a su golpe de excitación era demasiado para solo quedarse así.

\- Si tan solo pudiera hablar como una persona civilizada –

El problema que tenía con su marido es que este ya no la tocaba, aún era de cierta forma atento y cariñoso en público, pero en la alcoba era completamente indiferente a ella, hace meses que se había rendido a intentar algo, pues no importando las insinuaciones o coqueteos que le hiciera este simplemente la ignoraba o decía que estaba bastante cansado por alguna aventura.

Al final simplemente se dio por vencida al darse cuenta que su marido ya no funcionaba en la cama, así que enfoco su mente al reino, dándole a él tareas de más relevancia. – Si no funcionas como conyugue por lo menos trabaja como noble – fue lo que pensó, pero como era de esperarse no salió bien.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con la situación de Marco, es verdad que este no recordaría lo sucedido, pero aun así no sería nada fácil tener que verlo a la cara después de haberlo visto desnudo, mucho menos con las crecientes fantasías que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

\- Concéntrate ya, eres un adulto no puedes estar fantaseando con un joven –

Se regañaba a si misma negando aun las palabras de Eclipsa.

Termino sus alimentos, retirándose a su despacho para comenzar a trabajar. Se detuvo en la entrada preparándose mentalmente pues suponía que Marco ya estaría ahí esperándola como lo había hecho en los últimos días.

Al entrar a la habitación vio de reojo el cabello castaño del chico, así que se giró para cerrar la puerta mientras lo saludaba

\- Buenos días Marco, perdón por no llamarte ayer en la noche, pero mi reunión termino hasta tarde –

\- Moon necesitamos hablar –

Sintió como un súbito escalofrió recorrido su espina dorsal al escuchar la gruesa voz que le hablo. Se quedo titubeante sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta negándose a voltear atrás.

\- S-si, ayer logre arreglar las cosas con Star y me gustaría hablar contigo –

\- Creo que tengo un asunto más importante que arreglar antes –

Su voz sonó justo detrás de ella, era potente y firme, inmediatamente su mente fantaseo con aquel hombre musculoso y bien dotado haciéndola sonrojarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -

Dijo aun sin voltear, pues no podía frenar a su mente.

\- Creo que debemos de hablar sobre lo que paso anoche –

* * *

**Empiezan a aflorar sentimientos y a destaparse secretos, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios que se aprecia bastante.**

**Reviews:**

**DragonCoyote:** Estuve tentado a mandarte un DM con los próximos spoilers, pero decidí sacar primero el capitulo y que tu decidieras si los quieres o no, hay bastante tema, pero aun no se revela, igual si quieres saber un poco con gusto te lo diré, Gracias por seguir el Fic y aportar ideas, no me molesta para nada, todo lo contrario me motiva y me inspira para explorar diferentes rutas :D espero me sigas dejando tus comentarios.

**Aegwyne:** Y no tienes una idea, eso va a cruzar la 4 pared :v

**Starco4ever:** i lov3 y04 :v


	7. Sensaciones

.

* * *

\- Muy bien, lo que haremos será mantenerte oculto hasta que arreglemos esto, por ningún motivo Star te puede ver en ese estado –

\- ¿Esta segura de eso? Star ya me ha visto en mi forma adulta, sé que solo dará más problemas, pero creo que ella puede manejarlo –

\- ¿Enserio?, su estado emocional no es el mejor en estos momentos, el ver a su mejor amigo cambiado, al cual hirió y mando a los brazos de una demonio solo le provocaría un colapso o que termine huyendo entre dimensiones –

Moon caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, había pasado por un trago bastante difícil al tener que enfrentar a Marco, si bien no se veía como el hombre que le generaba fantasías no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Su apariencia era mucho más joven, pero tenía la altura y voz de su yo adulto, no estaba tan fornido, pero no era nada despreciable. En resumen, el solo mirarlo le generaba sentimientos complicados, que era su forma educada de decir que estaba excitada.

El problema ahora radicaba en cómo iba a arreglarlo, la verdad no tenía idea de que era lo que le pasaba a Marco, podría pedir la ayuda de la comisión mágica, pero no quería generar más chismes si no es que Heckapoo ya estaba de parlanchina.

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo, me ocultare hasta encontrar una forma de regresar a la normalidad, supongo que iré a la Never Zone, la casa de H-poo tiene una habitación donde el tiempo fluye normal –

\- ¡Nooo! –

Moon grito sin darse cuenta, provocando que Marco la mirara con extrañeza.

\- Ajamm…, no es seguro que vallas ahí, después de todo eso solo ocasiono problemas, te ocultaras en mi habitación hasta que encuentre a Heckapoo y me ayude a solucionar todo esto –

Hablaba de forma nerviosa y atropellada, muy parecido a Star cuando mentía.

\- ¿En su habitación? No creo que eso sea lo mejor… -

\- Es el lugar más seguro en todo Mewni, además que nadie entrara excepto yo, así que no serás visto –

\- Pero ¿Y River? –

\- Él se fue de cacería no volverá en algunos días –

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices está bien –

\- Bien, por ahora quédate aquí, pediré que nos traigan el desayuno –

Moon se disponía a salir cuando la voz de Marco la atajo

\- Moon, sobre lo de anoche… -

Se quedo petrificada al escuchar esas palabras, había evitado la conversación sobre su encuentro y la verdad era que no quería tocar el tema.

\- E-está bien Marco, no tienes que decir nada, tenías tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste y no tiene nada de malo, así que no te preocupes no te voy a juzgar ni nada por el estilo –

\- Pero yo… -

No le dio tiempo a replicar al castaño, pues básicamente salió corriendo del despacho, sentía como su cara ardía y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

\- Contrólate Moon, es solo un chico… - se repetía a si misma mientras escapaba.

**En otra parte del castillo**

Star caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del lado sur del castillo, sabía que no se encontraría con nadie pues toda esa parte estaba completamente deshabitada. Era su lugar de escape desde niña y el solo permanecer en ese sitio le ayudaba a calmar sus pensamientos.

Aun no tenía claro como arreglar las cosas con Marco, si bien su madre le había prometido ayudarla eso solo le provocaba el sentirse aún más inútil.

Se sentó sobre la fría baldosa observando su pequeño comunicador, tenía unas 50 llamadas perdidas de Tom, otro tanto de Pony-Head y un par de Kelly, la cual estaba segura que esta última le hablaba solo para confirmar si estaba Marco disponible más que por el asunto con Tom.

Exhalo aire de sus pulmones y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas, sintiéndose frustrada. No había hecho nada malo para que Marco estuviera evitándola, después de todo ella tenía novio y esa relación es muy independiente a la suya con él, pero en su corazón sabía que había lastimado a su amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que él no estaba molesto, estaba dolido.

No era tonta, estaba claramente consciente sobre la tensión que siempre los rodeaba a ella y Marco, su relación con Tom en comparación, no era significante. Recordó las veces que él dejo todo de lado para seguirla, aun cuando era algo que quisiera o anhelaba, el siempre la priorizo, pero al final ella no lo hizo.

\- No volverá a ser nada igual entre los dos ¿verdad? – Se dijo a si misma mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

**Mas tarde ese mismo día**

Marco descansaba sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Moon pues se le hacía poco decoroso recostarse sobre su cama. Esta le había mandado el desayuno a su despacho, pero en vez de regresar para trabajar como era costumbre le dejo una nota envuelta alrededor de unas tijeras dimensionales la cual decía que estaría todo el día ocupada buscando una solución a su problema, pidiéndole que se escondiera en su habitación y que cerrara con seguro.

\- Esto es aún peor que estar deambulando –

Estaba por demás aburrido, se sentía en cierta forma un prisionero, pero bueno, lo tenía merecido.

Cerro los ojos, echando a volar su imaginación, reviviendo sus numerosas memorias de la Never Zone.

Tenía varios recuerdos grandiosos, así como aterradores, la vez que surfeo sobre un océano de lava o como cuando logro domar a Nachos, u otros un poco tristes como cuando el monje que le enseño la lengua nativa para poder salir de ahí falleció de viejo. En definitiva, era toda una vida de enormes sucesos, pero el más presente de todos fue sin duda su cacería infinita de Heckapoo´s, enfoco toda su vida a encontrarla, literalmente durante 16 años fue su única prioridad, y cuando la encontró en verdad que lo disfruto.

Marco había tenido sus encuentros con la chica de fuego, y no solo fueron los típicos coqueteos o enfrentamientos que estaban destinados a tener por la prueba de las tijeras, no, ellos formaron una relación bastante fuerte, ambos eran en extremo compatibles, les gustaban las emociones extremas, las aventuras peligrosas y el sexo, o si, el sexo era la cosa que más los unía.

Pasaron 5 años juntos en los cuales se divirtieron a no más poder, pero como todo lo que tiene un inicio debe de tener un final. La primera noche juntos él le había prometido que cumpliría con su prueba, y luego volvería por ella cuando fuera un usuario dimensional. Ella le dijo que no era correcto, que el tiempo que se vive en la prueba es solo para probar si se es digno, que solo debía enfocarse en terminarla pues al final todo regresaría a la normalidad y todo lo que pasaron quedaría borrado de la existencia, pero él le juro que volvería por ella no importando la situación, le hizo crear un portal que enlazara la realidad con la prueba, volviéndola no solo en una burbuja de tiempo, si no en otra línea temporal.

Así pues, habiendo pasado 12 años de prueba Hekapoo le arranco los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos para obligarlo a terminar lo que había comenzado, sus motivos, ella conocía un hecho del cual Marco no era consciente. Él había sido marcado por Star en un vínculo mágico; sabía que tarde o temprano ese vínculo los juntaría de nuevo, así que ideo un plan, si él volvía a buscarla significaba que en verdad la amaba y que el vínculo de la Butterfly no tenía tanto peso, y si no, por lo menos se quedaría con sus memorias para ella misma como un trozo de su esencia que jamás la dejaría. En verdad un acto egoísta, pero era una chica enamorada.

Ahora bien, con sus memorias restauradas sentía un enorme remordimiento por su situación con la guardiana dimensional, le había hecho una promesa la cual no cumplió y no solo eso, sino que directamente escogió a Star en sus narices.

Tal vez esta forma semi adulta era el modo en que H-poo se vengaba, al obviamente no poder estar con Star por la diferencia de edad.

\- Tengo demasiadas cosas por las cuales disculparme y solo me escondo –

Pensó en mandar todo al carajo y arreglar las cosas de forma directa, pero luego recordó las palabras de Moon y la cara desencajada de Star cuando lo vio al otro lado de la puerta el día en que sucedió todo aquello.

\- En verdad me gustaría arreglar las cosas – se dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la alfombra.

Se quedo mirando el enorme candelabro que ya hacia sobre su cabeza, era una bella pieza de decoración, en definitiva, algo digno de la realeza.

Dio un largo suspiro, llenando sus pulmones y exhalando con fuerza, estaba comenzando a caer dormido cuando una dulce fragancia llego a su nariz.

Al inicio la ignoro, como quien percibe el pequeño atisbo del aroma de un postre, pero este desaparece. Se giro sobre un costado acomodándose, respiro nuevamente y ahí estaba otra vez, un olor dulce, como a mandarinas. Levanto la cobija que cubría el espacio entre el suelo y la cama para averiguar de que se trataba, sabía que era bastante descortés husmear, pero pensaba que en definitiva había frutas ahí debajo.

\- Tal vez River esconda comida aquí abajo – Pensó, después de todo no seria lo mas raro que supiera que hacía.

Estiro la mano esperando encontrarse con algo pegajoso o alguna fruta a medio comer, mas sin embargo lo único que pudo sentir fue algo extremadamente suave. Saco la mano de golpe, pensando que podría ser algo peligroso, después de todo estaba en Mewni. Reviso sus dedos, notando que no tenia nada, pero al acercárselos pudo percibir de forma abrupta aquella embriagante fragancia.

-"Snif"-

-"Snif"-

\- Huele delicioso –

La curiosidad le pudo más, metiendo la mano y sacando aquel extraño objeto.

Era una tela de seda de color azul plateado, la extendió entre sus manos dándose cuenta que era un camisón, pero no cualquier tipo de camisón, era uno sexi, de esos que se ponen las chicas cuando van a tener una buena velada.

Lo sostuvo largo rato antes de caer en cuenta de que clase de prenda era la que estaba agarrando.

\- ¡Oh por dios! –

Por un instante el chico torpe de 15 años afloro en él, sonrojándose ferozmente y arrojando la prenda al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Eres un idiota Marco Diaz, tienes que aprender a no estar husmeando –

Se reprendió a si mismo mientras cubría su rostro, no pudiendo evitar recordar la cara de asombro que le dejo Moon la noche pasada cuando lo vio desnudo, para después imaginar que tal luciría en esa prenda. Miro de reojo el camisón que acababa de arrojar dejando que el delicioso aroma de mandarinas dulces lo invadiera.

\- Necesito una ducha fría… -

**Vieja Torre del Castillo**

\- Así que le dije que se ocultara en lo que yo intento solucionar todo –

\- Mmmmm…-

\- ¿Y ahora como voy a resolver esto? –

\- Pues una buena forma seria yendo a buscar a la responsable en vez de venir a presumirme que tienes a un joven y atractivo hombre escondido en tu habitación –

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! Estoy a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es una broma de mal gusto –

\- Oye fuiste tú la que decidió meter a su cuarto al chico después de verlo desnudo -

\- ¡Eclipsa, te juro por dios que voy…! –

\- Ya, ya, no es para que te sulfures, escucha, puedo darle una chequeada al cuerpo de Marco, por lo que te dijo parece ser que su cambio se debe a una alteración de su esencia, Hekapoo es la guardiana de las dimensiones no del tiempo así que dudo mucho que su cambio se deba por el paso de este en su dimensión, es más probable a que se trate de algún tipo de compatibilidad mágica –

\- ¿A qué te refieres con compatibilidad? –

\- Piensa en la Mewbertad, es un cambio físico producido por un aumento mágico, es probable que Marco este pasando por algo parecido –

\- En ese caso es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese a la normalidad –

\- Exacto, o podría no asimilar por completo la magia y quedarse en su versión adulta para siempre -

Moon miro con cara de pánico a Eclipsa ante esta ultima afirmación, la probabilidad de quedarse atorado durante una asimilación mágica era baja, pero aun así pasaba de vez en cuando.

\- Creo que lo más conveniente sería buscar a Hekapoo y pedirle que lo regrese a la normalidad – dijo la reina de la oscuridad a modo de disculpa.

\- Lo sé – Contesto en un tono un tanto malhumorado – La llame a su contacto, he incluso la solicite oficialmente al salón de la alta comisión, pero no atiende –

\- Entonces solo nos queda esperar -

Moon hizo una mueca, en definitiva tener al castaño en esa forma no era algo que pudiera manejar.

\- Escucha, conozco un hechizo que podría ayudarnos, si solo se trata de una asimilación podría arreglarlo, únicamente necesito algunos materiales y esperar a que la luna salga –

\- ¿La luna? ¿Acaso es alguna clase de hechizo de transmutación? –

\- Así es, y antes de que me digas que es demasiado peligroso te puedo asegurar que no pasara nada, te doy mi palabra de que estara completamente a salvo si lo hacemos bien –

Moon estaba apunto de protestar, pero decidió ceder, la verdad era que todo este tema de Marco y Star la tenían bastante desgastada.

\- ¿Necesitas que haga algo en especial? –

\- Me serviría bastante que lo llenes de magia de luz ¿Conoces el hechizo? –

\- ¿El Soldiumvilam de la reina Solaría? –

\- Ese mismo, nos ayudara a revelar que tipo de magia es la que lo afecta –

\- De acuerdo, entonces iré a hablar con él y me pondré manos a la obra –

Moon se puso en pie encaminándose a la entrada, pero antes de salir Eclipsa le dijo una última cosa.

\- Procura no temblar frente a él o te comerá como a un corderito –

Esto ultimo la hizo sonrojarse, pues eclipsa había notado su claro nerviosismo al hablar de Marco ya que tenia un tick el cual le hacia templar las piernas cuando estaba ansiosa.

\- Te hare pagar por eso… - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

**Habitación de Moon una hora después**

Moon se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a su cuarto, paso antes a la cocina pidiendo que le dejaran la cena en su despacho con la excusa que trabajaría hasta tarde, ahora solo tenia que entrar, hablar un poco con Marco y desviar el tema haca un terreno más seguro, le diría que fuera a su despacho a cenar y ella se excusaría con cualquier cosa, así tendría bastante margen de tiempo para evitar una conversación incomoda en lo que llegaba la noche.

\- Bien, solo se cortes, enfócate Moon, no pienses en cosas innecesarias –

Toco tres veces continuas, dándole la señal de que era ella la que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Escucho un fuerte ruido de un cajón cerrándose y pasos corriendo.

\- ¿Marco? – dijo en voz baja asomando la cabeza – Soy yo, te tengo buenas noticias… -

Entro a la habitación serrando la puerta tras de sí, podía escuchar ruidos provenientes del baño.

\- ¿Marco? ¿Estas ocupado? –

\- ¡OH! Moon, lo lamento, estaba aburrido y me puse a hacer un poco de ejercicio, así que estaba sudado, espero no te moleste que tome tu ducha prestada –

La voz del castaño se escuchaba agitada y nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, está bien, hay toallas en el estante de la izquierda, tomate tu tiempo –

\- Gracias no tardare –

Moon sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al solo escuchar su profunda voz, agito la cabeza con fuerza para despejar toda clase de pensamientos inapropiados. Se sentó sobre la cama y se quito los zapatos, llevaba todo el día de un lado para otro así que pensó en descansar sus un poco sus pies.

Estaba por buscar sus pantuflas cuando un pequeño trozo de tela saliendo de una de sus gavetas llamo su atención. No tardo mucho en sentir como un ardor inundaba su cara, se froto los ojos para estar segura que su visión no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no, en efecto aquello era lo que ella pensaba.

Se levanto con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido, llegando hasta el cajón abriéndolo lentamente. Inmediatamente una mezcolanza de Ira, vergüenza y excitación la lleno.

Aquel cajón estaba lleno de toda su ropa interior, la cual estaba claramente desordenada, era mas que obvio que aquel ruido que escucho fue el de su gaveta cerrándose de golpe. Su mente comenzó a ir a mil por hora, tenia unas inmensas ganas de explotar y reprender a Marco, pero por otro lado una vergüenza abrumadora la hacia morderse la lengua.

Miro nuevamente su cajón, antes de cerrarlo, topándose con una muy erótica tanga que había conseguido hace mucho pero que jamás había podido "estrenar" como era debido.

\- ¡Se supone que te había escondido hasta el fondo! –

Pensó viendo aquella prenda, evitando gritar de la vergüenza y respirando entrecortadamente.

Sentía como el corazón le iba a mil por hora, no podía creer, que aquel joven y atento chico fuera tan tremendamente degenerado. Pero eso no era lo peor de aquella situación, lo verdaderamente malo es que ella sentía más agitación por que él conociera algún lado "vergonzoso" suyo que la ira por su acto inapropiado.

Estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño la alerto.

\- ¡¿MARCO?! ¡¿Estas bien?! –

Corrió inmediatamente al no escuchar respuesta, deteniéndose en la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Marco! ¡Contéstame! –

\- Ahhggg… –

Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro al cuarto de baño, topándose con la puerta de la regadera corrida y el agua cayendo sobre el cuerpo desmayado del chico.

\- ¡Por dios Marco! –

Corrió inmediatamente a auxiliarlo entrando a la regadera y sacándolo inmediatamente.

\- Marco, Marco… -

La cabeza le daba vueltas

\- ¿Moon…? –

\- Dios, Marco, no me des esos sustos –

Moon abrazo al castaño instintivamente, lo sostenía sobre si misma y lo sujetaba con fuerza.

\- Yo… ¿Qué paso? –

\- Te desmayaste mientras te duchabas, no te muevas, te atenderé inmediatamente –

Lo recostó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, tomando su forma de mariposa y comenzando a recitar un potente hechizo que curaba cualquier herida producida por algún golpe o corte.

No iba ni por la mitad cuando el castaño de un solo movimiento la derrumbo y se puso sobre de ella.

\- ¡¿Marco?! –

\- Ese olor… -

Le susurro, Moon estaba completamente anonadada, el miedo de hace unos segundos se estaba mezclando con una completa incertidumbre por el comportamiento de Marco.

\- ¿Pero qué crees que estas haciend…? –

No termino la oración, pues los ojos del chico le revelaron todo lo que necesitaba saber, sus pupilas estaban completamente moradas, con un claro destello violeta.

\- Hueles delicioso… -

Su cuerpo se tenso completamente perdiendo su forma de mariposa, su corazón estaba apunto de explotar y estaba segura de que algo muy malo iba a pasar sin que ella pudiera evitarlo de alguna forma.

Respiro profundamente, captando un aroma en el aire, un aroma que le era bastante familiar y que había pasado por alto ya que desde hace años ya no tenia relevancia alguna.

\- Estoy en celo… -

Dijo percatándose del olor a mandarinas dulces y sintiendo como repentinamente sus labios eran besados por primera vez en muchos meses.

* * *

**Buenas a todos, por fin después de tanto tiempo sale capitulo, la razón como ya algunos la sabrán fue por que se me borro mi disco duro y se llevo consigo varios capítulos, en fin ya no llorare mas por lo perdido. Toco reescribir todo esto, (con algunos cambios) pero por fin aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten por que de aquí en adelante las cosas van con todo.**

**Punto de interés para los que sigan el fic, a partir de este punto tendrá cosas que se entenderán mejor si leen mi otro fic de Noches de Habitación, si bien lo pueden seguir de forma independiente sin ningún problema, se llevaran una mejor versión de la historia si lo leen.**

**Por hoy les debo las Reviews (Es la una de la mañana y tengo sueño xD) pero saben que les agradezco de forma infinita sus comentarios asi que cualquier duda consejo o sugerencia que tengan déjenmela que los estaré leyendo.**

**See you…**


	8. Deseos

.

* * *

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido explicito, así que si no te sientes cómodo con esto te recomiendo no leer.**

.

* * *

El calor subía por sus mejillas iluminando sus marcas, el simple hecho de sentirse deseada la excitaba como si de una adolescente hormonal se tratara.

\- Marco, por favor para… esto está mal… -

Sabía que sus palabras eran ignoradas por el castaño, pero aun así el extracto de decencia en su mente que aún quedaba activo le obligaba a ver lo incorrecto de aquella situación.

\- De verdad no podemos… -

Fue silenciada por otro feroz beso el cual ella opuso nula resistencia en recibir.

Marco había sometido a Moon en el baño, besándola con pasión y desbocándose sobre de ella, y si bien Moon había intentado resistirse pues fuerza de sobra no le faltaba, ese rose en sus labios y la mirada del castaño la hizo desistir al momento. Era simplemente delicioso el cómo se sentía agasajada y deseada por un chico mucho más joven que ella, esa sensación de ser "atendida" como mujer era demasiado dominante, después de todo se encontraba en celo.

Iban tan solo un par de minutos de aquel apasionado intercambio cuando Moon pudo sentir la "dureza" de Marco rosando su pierna, aquel tacto la hizo entrar de golpe en sí, cayendo más en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Espera! – Hablo con fuerza empujando un poco al castaño para detenerlo – Marco, tenemos que detenernos –

Marco miro a Moon al rostro sin decir palabra alguna, parecía en estado de trance y sus ojos destellaban de un brillo violeta.

– Escucha, esto que estás haciendo es culpa de mi magia, yo… estoy algo falta de afecto… así que te provoque que reaccionaras de esta forma – Moon poso su mano sobre la mejilla del castaño acariciándolo con ternura, enderezándose en el acto para poder poner más distancia hacía con él. – Solo respira un poco eh intenta calmarte, veras como tu mente se despeja – Se separó aún más quedando sentada frente de él, toco su pecho con la punta de sus dedos respirando profundamente recitando un hechizo para ayudarse a calmar su estado de celo. – Saldré a la habitación para que puedas calmarte, tomate el tiempo que necesites para regresar a la normalidad, y antes de que siquiera lo pienses ¡ESTO QUE PASO NO ES TU CULPA! Así que no te comas la cabeza –

Se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida del baño, no sin antes voltear para ver el estado del joven el cual aún tenía la mirada perdida pero el brillo violeta de sus ojos había desaparecido completamente.

Moon se sentó sobre su camba cubriéndose el rostro, dando un enorme suspiro, giro para mirarse al espejo, viendo su maquillaje corrido y su cabello desaliñado. – Arruinaste las cosas, ahora como vas a solucionar esto – se dijo a sí misma. Se deshizo el peinado dejando su enorme cabellera suelta en un vano intento de arreglarla, así mismo intento corregir su maquillaje, pero nada lograría sin lavarse el rostro primero.

Estaba viendo fijamente su reflejo, sintiendo como la culpa la comenzaba a invadir cuando sin previo aviso unos musculosos brazos la rodearon desde la espalda, sujetándola con fuerza.

\- En verdad hueles delicioso –

Escucho nuevamente esa gruesa y potente voz susurrándole al oído.

\- ¡Marco! ¿Qué estas…? – Se giro instintivamente, buscando encarar al joven, pero fue recibida con un beso. Otra vez esa deliciosa sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, el cosquilleo en su pecho y el sentir los vellos de punta por un simple rose.

Empujo con fuerza al castaño, separándose de golpe y evitando volver a perderse en aquellas sensaciones.

\- Marco, tienes que detenerte esto es… -

\- ¿Que? ¿Culpa de tu magia? – Marco la corto de golpe mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que esta se sorprendiera enormemente al no ver rastro alguno del tono violeta en su mirada. – Y un carajo con eso Moon – La sujeto de los hombros, recostándola sobre la cama, sosteniéndola con firmeza y dedicándole una mirada fiera – Lo único que yo veo es a una mujer que necesita desesperadamente una buena follada -

Moon sintió como un enorme escalofrió recorrió su espalda, todo desde su mirada hasta la postura de su cuerpo encerrándola contra la cama le decía que aquel joven le iba a dar todo lo que ella deseaba.

\- Marco… no podemos hacer esto… - Su conciencia se iba perdiendo a medida que el castaño pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. - soy una mujer casada… - lentamente comenzó a levantar su vestido, abriéndole las piernas para acomodarse – soy la reina de Mewni… esto… esto no es correcto…- dijo en un tono casi suplicante mientras que Marco hacia a un lado sus bragas y acomodaba su grueso miembro en la entrada de su intimidad – Yo… yo…- miraba fijamente al castaño, su cuerpo fornido, sus ojos salvajes, la fiereza con la que este la estaba dominando.

\- Moon – Se acerco a su rostro para susurrarle mientras que la miraba fijamente – ¿Lo quieres? –

Esa pregunta retumbo en su cabeza durante unos segundos, era como si el tiempo se detuviera esperando su respuesta, su mismo universo dando la pauta para un evento que cambiaría toda su realidad.

\- Si… -

De una sola embestida entro en ella, sin previo aviso, sin florituras ni juego previo, fue un rápido y bestial movimiento que la hizo retorcerse del placer, esa sensación ríspida del completo llenado de su vientre junto con la saturación de su intimidad era algo que su cuerpo había estado anhelando con vehemencia.

Tardo en comenzar a gemir el mismo tiempo que le costo llenar de aire sus pulmones, Marco había comenzado a embestirla sin ningún tipo de piedad, era casi como si quisiera romperla, lo sujeto del cuello besándolo apasionadamente, en un vago intento de hacer que disminuyera un poco la potencia con la que la estaba fornicando.

\- No- taaan-durooo- - le suplico entre gemidos, pero esto solo obtuvo el efecto contrario.

\- No… – Le respondió casi con desdén, separándose de ella para poder subirle las piernas hasta la altura de la cabeza. - tú necesitas ser follada como es debido –

Con más ímpetu que antes comenzó a penetrarla, estampando sus caderas en cada movimiento, provocando sonoros ecos de sus intimidades chocando.

Moon llevaba el corazón a mil por hora, Marco la tenía prácticamente amagada en una postura que la exponía por completo, siendo follada básicamente como una putilla. La rudeza del joven lejos de hacerla sentir incomoda o dolorida la saturaba de demasiado placer el cual le comenzó a generar ansiedad, pues después de tanto tiempo sin recibir una simple caricia aquel festival de sensaciones era excesivo.

\- ¡MARCO POR FAVOR PARA! – Comenzó a gritar al momento de sentir las contracciones en su vientre producto de un inminente orgasmo.

Pero el castaño no paro en absoluto, ni por los gritos de súplica, ni por los tremendos espasmos, ni siquiera se detuvo al ver como Moon sufría por jalar aire, no, solo se detuvo hasta el momento donde quedo completamente desmadejada, rendida por completo al placer.

Se separo de ella, dejando sus piernas caer de golpe, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que admiraba su crimen. Moon se encontraba completamente ida, tenia la cara manchada de maquillaje, su cabello era un completo desastre, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su intimidad goteaba sobradamente, lo suficiente para dejar una buena marca en la cama.

Una extraña sensación por hacerla retorcerse aun más lo invadió de golpe, sin saber por que tenia la obligada necesidad de ver sufrir a Moon.

Sin cuidado alguno comenzó a romper el vestido de la reina, quitándoselo con rudeza y sin ningún tipo de cuidado dejándola por fin en solo ropa interior.

Se detuvo nuevamente pues no esperaba encontrarse con tan singular vista, Moon iba vestida con una ropa interior bastante elegante, sostén y pantaletas de encaje a juego, si bien no eran algo que se pudiera catalogar como "sexy" el bien formado cuerpo que tenía la hacían ver espectacular. Lo primero que hizo fue acariciar su abdomen, el cual parecía ser de una atleta pues se le marcaban un poco los músculos, la miro con más cuidado y noto que esto era igual para sus brazos y piernas, estando estas últimas bastante torneadas. Pero lo que más le causaba expectación eran sus enormes caderas. Era bien sabido que la mejor "cualidad" de la reina Moon era su enorme trasero y si bien siempre lo intentaba esconder con pomposos vestidos era imposible de ocultar con semejante tamaño de atributos.

Moon estaba comenzando a despejarse, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas y las piernas le temblaban, había tenido el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida, fue tan fuerte que literalmente sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir. Parpadeo varias veces para lograr enfocar, Marco la estaba mirando con si de una pieza de carne se tratase, bajo rápidamente la mirada solo para toparse con que se encontraba semi desnuda.

\- Ahhh… - Dejo escapar un agudo gritito de vergüenza, después de todo habían pasado meses desde que alguien la viera en paños menores.

Intento cubrirse con las manos, pero esto solo hizo enojar al castaño.

\- Pero ¿Qué crees que haces? –

\- Yo… estoy vieja… y… -

Marco la agarro nuevamente de las manos sometiéndola una vez mas contra la cama, se acerco a su rostro y la beso apasionadamente haciéndola vibrar.

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, así que no quiero que te cubras, ¿me entendiste? -

La voz potente del joven hacia que su mente se derritiera, y a pesar de que este literalmente le estaba dando ordenes ella no tenia la fuerza para negarse.

Al final asintió con la cabeza y dejo los brazos en sus costados, dejando que el castaño pudiera observarla y acariciarla a su antojo.

Tras unos minutos de caricias y besos, Marco le quito el sujetador dejando expuestos al bien formado par de pechos de Moon los cuales si bien no eran muy grandes no eran nada despreciables, estaba a punto de deleitarse con ellos cuando otra cosa se le antojo.

\- Date la vuelta y levanta el trasero –

Los ojos de Moon se abrieron como platos ante esta orden, un calor la invadió provocando que sus mejillas se iluminaran y su rostro se enrojeciera.

Estaba apunto de negarse, pero se sentía tan llena de expectativa por saber que es lo que le aria Marco que simplemente se mordió la lengua y comenzó a ponerse boca abajo, arqueo la espalda y levanto el trasero, hundiendo la cara entre las sabanas de la vergüenza de imaginar la vista que tenía Marco en esos momentos.

Aquello era la cosa mas espectacular que hubiera visto, y vaya que ya había lidiado con una chica de semejantes similitudes. El trasero de Moon era simplemente perfecto, era enorme y redondo, con la firmeza de una adolescente, formaba un perfecto corazón y mientras más lo respingaba mejor se acentuaban sus curvas. Era tan grande que sus bragas se le ceñían al levantarlo.

\- Wow… es enorme –

Las palabras de Marco llegaron a los oídos de Moon, haciendo que esta se retorciera de vergüenza, aun no podía caer en eso que estaba haciendo, exponiéndose de tal forma ante un chico.

Estaba apunto de bajar las caderas cuando Marco la sujeto con fuerza.

\- No vas a ir a ningún lado, aun no termino contigo –

Bajo su ropa interior dejándola completamente expuesta, vislumbrando cada rincón de su intimidad, deleitándose con aquella maravillosa vista.

Le dio un buen azote pues aquella prominente retaguardia se lo merecía, Moon ante esto no supo como reaccionar, pues estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero a su vez excitada a mas no poder, así que hizo lo que el instinto le dictaba y respingo mas el trasero.

Marco se pego a ella, tomando su duro miembro y bordeando toda la zona, apuntando a la entrada de su intimidad y dando ligeros empujones. Volvió a darle otro azote aun mas duro que el primero haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido y dejándole aquella zona enrojecida.

\- Este culo merece un castigo digno del estatus de la reina –

Subió un poco más su miembro, apuntando a la "entrada" de su retaguardia, comenzando a bordearla con la punta.

Moon se giró de golpe para ver al castaño a la cara, dedicándole una mirada suplicante y negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Tch! – Chasqueo con la lengua un tanto molesto – Pues entonces tendrás que conformarte con esto –

Sin piedad alguna embistió nuevamente sobre su intimidad, penetrándola de un solo golpe, haciéndola chillar por la brusquedad. Continuo con rápidos movimientos de cadera, estrellando su pelvis contra ese regordete trasero.

\- Si… así aprietas más… -

Marco era un completo salvaje, no solo en su forma de expresarse si no en el como la trataba, literalmente la estaba follando como a un animal. Moon apretó los dientes pues aquella brusquedad la sobrepasaba, estaba apenas comenzando a acoplarse al ritmo cuando un fuerte tirón de cabellos la obligo a levantarse.

\- Vamos, muéstrame que lo quieres –

La sostuvo con firmeza de los cabellos mientras que con la otra mano la azotaba fuertemente.

Por más bizarro o degenerado que esto pareciera, aquella muestra de absoluta dominancia sobre de ella hizo que Moon se volviera loca, le encantaba esta nueva sensación de ser tratada como una simple mujer follando hasta la saciedad, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía ella misma con el sexo.

\- Más fuerte – rugió Moon con aspereza, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia el miembro de Marco para ser penetrada con mas fuerza.

Duraron varios minutos así, en una desbocada vorágine de sexo rudo. Hubo varios intercambios en el proceso, desde tirones de cabello un fuerte agarre a sus pechos y el clásico sometimiento al presionar su garganta. Cada momento que pasaba Marco iba un poco mas lejos y ella se acoplaba perfectamente a esto.

Por fin volvió a sentir como su vientre vibraba, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax nuevamente, a si mismo noto como el pene del castaño se ensanchaba dentro de ella, así que lo mas probable es que llegaran al mismo tiempo.

\- Lléname, por favor no importa lo que pase, solo quiero que me llenes – suplico Moon, dejándose llevar completamente por el deseo y la lujuria.

Marco aumento el ritmo, embistiéndola sin piedad, poniendo toda la fuerza de la que disponía en follarla llegando a un punto tal que pareciera que se iban a lastimar de la potencia del acto, hasta que por fin llegaron ambos al tiempo.

Fue como una explosión, Moon pudo sentir como su vientre daba un enorme espasmo seguido por una oleada de placer sin control, de su intimidad salió el suficiente fluido para decir que se orino encima, y su cuerpo entro en un estado de temblorina que la derrumbo por completo, todo esto acompañado de la deliciosa sensación de calidez al ser "rellenada" lo cual era algo que hacía años no sentía.

Moon duro varios minutos en ese estado placentero, llena de dopamina y mareada como si hubiera estado en una borrachera. Sintió como el lado opuesto de la cama se hundía al recostarse el castaño así que giro la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Marco se encontraba completamente agotado y una fina capa de sudor le cubría el cuerpo.

Hubo un instante en el que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, pues estaría de sobra lo que se dijesen, solo se limitaron a dedicarse una sonrisa el uno al otro para después dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

.

.

* * *

**Por fin, el tan esperado punto de quiebre comenzó, espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, siento que falto un poco más de ambos mostrando sus emociones pero eso lo dejare para la resaca del siguiente capítulo, en fin espero que lo disfruten se que la mayoría esperaba este momento y espero no decepcionarlos, y para los que ya me conocen del otro fic saben que siempre todas las noches de alcoba vienen en mínimo dos partes ; ) así que you now…**

**Reviews**

**StarcoForever: **Nice coment

**Genesis: **En este cap se rompió la taza, y ahora si se dieron con todo xD, aun me falta armar el inicio de las consecuencias de todo esto, pero de que va a haber guerra va a haber guerra… y de la buena xD.

**neverdie: **jhajha ahora si el punto cumbre, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y sobre eclipsa, no voy a hacer spoliers pero si quieres saber más mándame un dm y te con todo gusto te lo diré :D

**DragonCoyote: **Muchas gracias, y si lo del disco duro fue bastante jodido, pero ya ordené todo lo que necesitaba, me tarde mas de lo esperado en sacar el cap, pero tenia que terminar de ordenar todo lo necesario, espero que te guste, sobre Heckapoo va a ver muchaaa tela de donde cortar, esto apenas comienza así que espero te quedes a leer más.

**maestro jedi: **lo que se viene de este lado del charco son ligas mayores, acá es donde se tuerce la cosa, Marco no solo va a comer, se va a atragantar de más xD, sobre Star, pues va a sufrir, no te voy a mentir y como todo en la vida se tiene que complicar pues ya te imaginaras la que se va a armar, pero bueno eso es spoiler y de eso no hay aca. xD espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**CrazyMowi: **Le puse la turbo xD, aun así me tarde una semana más de lo previsto pero por fin llego, gracias por tus comentarios, neta motivan a seguir bro :D


End file.
